Workin' Hard And Hardly Workin'
by 8DRainbowManVan8D
Summary: Ichigo can only get so far with these debts pulling him down.And the jerk Grimmjow?Tch, living the life.Where's the justice in that?He works much harder than that blue haired prick!Perhaps he could give him a piece of his mind!Aw yeah!Sounds like a plan!
1. Hard Day's Night

Disclaimer- Do not own Bleach.

Warnings- Language, Byakuya is slightly ooc in the beginning

.:.~O3O~.:.

~.:. Workin' Hard And Hardly Workin.:.~

Chapter 1- Hard Day's Night

"Easy now, easy!"

The chains pulled taught as the cement pipes were raised off the ground, the yells of caution being mostly drowned out by the beeps and whirs of construction. The engines hummed and the drills buzzed; people were scurrying by left and right.

Ichigo sighed as he straightened out his back, wiping seat from his brow with the back of his hand. He leaned against the shovel he was digging with, relaxing his fatigued muscles. He looked about at all the hectic scene around him; the workers running here and there, the streets loud with traffic, and the sidewalks congested with busy people yammering away on their cell phones.

"Hey, Ichichi!"

Ichigo sighed louder and turned around to glare at his approaching friend and co-worker. The red head smirked as he approached, filled with glee at Ichigo's obvious annoyance.

"What do you want, Renji?" Ichigo drawled in a bored tone.

Renji frowned, "Such a nice way ta greet yer best friend."

"Best friend my ass. More like a friend of convenience… On second thought, more like an annoying hindrance that I can't seem to get rid of." Ichigo continued to drawl as he leaned further onto the shovel, his back aching from being bent all day. Renji snorted loudly as he started shoveling the loose gravel out of the hole.

"Oh yeah, I love you too Ichigo. So glad we finally got that out of the bag… Now we can have babies and start a life together. Oh! Paint our house pink with little blue flowers and have cute lil' gnomes all over our front yard. Aw! It'll be so cute!"

Ichigo turned his head menacingly slow to glare at Renji, "Yer an ass."

"Says the even bigger ass," Renji huffed. By then, both men were facing each other ready to start flinging fists.

"Ahem."

Both of them stopped, and glared at the new voice. Abruptly, they stood up straight (well mainly Renji, Ichigo stood up straight too fast and had to clench his hand against his back and hunch back over, groaning) and looked everywhere but at the person.

"Can I ask as to why you two are going at it again? No, on second thought, don't tell me; just drop whatever issue is between you right now before I force you to." The man rubbed his temples as he tapped his foot. He had patience, but with these two, it only went so far.

Renji scuffed his foot against the ground, scowling at it too. "Aw damn, we weren't doin' nothin', Byakuya…"

Byakuya narrowed his eyes and glared at them. "Don't call me that. It's Mr. Kuchiki, what with me being your boss and all. Plus, look who's here today." Byakuya turned to the side and motioned to the far left with his hand. There sat a black limousine with a bunch of business men in suits standing around it.

"You see that man there, with the blue hair?" Byakuya drawled and pointed towards a tall muscular man, his suit hugged his arms and legs in the perfect areas. He had his gorgeous locks slicked back and white sunglasses on to match his white and purple pinstriped suit. He had a cigarette hanging from his lips and a hand running through his tousled locks.

Ichigo scowled deeply, rubbing his still hunched back. "You mean that asshole, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques?"

Byakuya turned his impassive face towards Ichigo and said bluntly, "Yes, Mr. Jeagerjaques who also happens to be my boss and in turn yours. You do something stupid and it makes me look bad. You make me look bad and he'll make my life hell and I in turn will for certain make sure yours will be too." He stared off towards Grimmjow, disdain and loathing swimming around wildly in his eyes.

Renji and Ichigo looked at each other and then back at their boss. Something was definitely going on for their boss to look this cautious… Or to be this irritated too. The normally stoic man looked as if he was a second away from killing the closest thing to him… Which wouldn't be so bad except they were the closest things to him.

Renji, feeling like a smartass, stood up straight and wrapped his arm around Byakuya's neck. Byakuya turned his eyes to watch Renji, confused.

"Ya know, boss? Ya needa relax more." Renji moved behind him and started rubbing his shoulders. Byakuya turned a cold glare at the imbecile behind him but Renji just smirked more.

"Ya know what ya need?" Renji paused long enough to pique everyone's interest. "Ta git laid!"

Ichigo threw his head back and groaned loudly. Byakuya sighed quietly and closed his eyes in annoyance as Renji pulled away laughing and started thrusting his hips in the air and fist pumping. Byakuya felt his blood pressure rising and the need to twitch.

"Just get back to work before I decide to fire you for your incompetence." He said blandly. He turned and hurriedly walked away.

Renji kept smirking as he watched his boss briskly walk away. He looked back towards Ichigo for approval but was met with a scowling face. His smile faded as Ichigo slowly tried to work his way to standing up straight.

"What?" Renji snapped at Ichigo's disappointed face.

"You shouldn't do that, Renji. Yer gonna git yerself in too deep and ya ain't gonna be able tag it yerself out… Or, yer gonna hurt him beyond repair. Ya know I've told ya the guy likes you. Why won't you listen to me?" Ichigo watched Byakuya in the distance with sympathy. Renji scoffed and snorted, hands thrown onto his hips.

"Oh yeah? Well, if he likes me so much, whyhasn't he said anything to me, ne? What about that? And besides, he's a tough cookie. I'm certain Byakua can take care of himself." Renji glared at Ichigo.

Ichigo turned and returned the glare. "Oh don't bullshit me, Renji. Ya know better than me how much of a stick Byakuya is. What do you expect him to do; fall to his knees and confess his undying love for you? No way in hell!"

Ichigo arched his back quickly, causing his spine to crack. He sighed with relief and hunched back over. "Besides, he's not stupid enough to tell you the truth cuz he knows yer an ass and you'd blow him off. Ya ever think of that, Copernicus?"

Renji frowned more. Now the little asshole was insulting his intelligence. Heh… What a prick.

"Well, I still think it's bullshit. And if he really likes me that damn much, he'll tell me when he's ready. If not, well then, I ain't holdin' ma breath." Renji snapped, beginning to shovel again.

Ichigo rolled his eyes and started shoveling again too. "You really are an insensitive ass, Renji."

Renji just snorted and they both continued on working.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"Gah, fuck me…" Grimmjow muttered as he looked about at the construction site. Fuckin' dust, _flying around_ getting stuck in god knows where in his clothes: his _$1000 suit._ Bah! This was retarded. Why did he have to come to shit hole anyway? Certainly he oversaw this shit but damn, why did he _actually_ have to be there? Hello! That's what subordinates were for; doing shit you didn't want to do yourself.

"Mr. Jeagerjaques, that is quite a dashing suit. You have exquisite tastes."

Grimmjow felt his temper rising already. Fucking sucking up already; bunch a brown nosing, ass kissing, cock suckers. He turned his head towards the man. "Yeah, well yer a bitch and yer still not gonna git a promotion. Sucks how we don't all git what we want, but hey, that's life."

The man's face turned red with rage. "Why you asshole! You come here and and INSULT ME! I ought to have you know that I was NOT looking for some promotion, Mr. Jeagerjaques!"

Grimmjow tilted his face towards the ground so he could stare the man down from over the rim of his sunglasses. "Uh huh."

He pulled the cigarette from his mouth and flicked it to the ground. "And yer a liar too."

Grimmjow took a menacing step towards the man. "Ya know we don't tolerate liars in this company. Liars are crushed."

To emphasize his point, he stomped on the cigarette and ground it into the dirt. The man gulped and took a step away from Grimmjow.

Grimmjow turned towards his secretary, "Have this man removed from his positon and have someone more qualified take his place. We can't have any weak links anywhere."

The woman nodded and pulled out her cell phone to make the call. The blood drained from the man's face.

"You-you can't fire me! You BASTARD! YOU CAN'T FIRE ME!" He lunged for Grimmjow but before he could touch the infernal man, the security gaurds hefted him off his feet and began dragging him away, screaming.

"YOU BASTARD! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!"

Grimmjow just watched with twisted humor. A sick grin split his face and his chuckles turned into barking laughter. GOD he LOVED this job! At any rate, it was hells better than the nobodies around digging holes. Grimmjow sneered with public disgust as he looked about at them.

He paused when he saw a red head glaring right back at him. Grimmjow's sneer turned cruel. Who the fuck did that little punk think he was? Feeling challenged, he was about to head over and give that little dipshit a piece of his mind when his phone rang; cursing, he picked it up.

"Hello," he snapped into the contraption.

"Oh heaven's me, what a sour greeting. I certainly hope you don't treat everyone this badly."

Grimmjow mentally cursed as the silky smooth voice assaulted his ears. Of all the assholes to call him, why this one?

"Aizen…. What the hell do you want?"

"Tsk tsk tsk. Is that any way to treat your boss?"

Grimmjow felt a vein begin to throb in his temple. He tried rubbing at it while gritting his teeth, "Ya only call when ya want omething': what is it?"

A charismatic chuckle floated through to Grimmjow's ear. "My my, how presumptuous of you: but you are correct. I need you to stand in my place and solidify a deal with a neighboring company tomorrow. Do you think you can manage that?"

That disgusting voice, Grimmjow narrowed his eyes, did he just insinuate that he was incompetent? Mother fucker…. He grit his teeth harder. "Yeah, I think I can."

"Good. Oh and Grimmjow?" There was a slight pause, "Don't let me down," and then a click, as Aizen hung up.

Grimmjow 's jaw bulged as he ground his teeth together. That royal bastard always had to say something to set him off. Ugh! Grimmjow clenched his fists, feeling the need to wreck something; preferably someone.

He stormed off down the street looking for some good old fist to fist action. And if not that, mind numbing alcohol.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo stumbled in through his doorway after having fumbled with the keys for five minutes and into his shabby apartment. God he was tired. After leaving his construction job and then working at that convenience store, he was like a zombie; only difference was he didn't crave human flesh….. Though some meat sounded good right about now.

Slowly, he hobbled his way into his run down kitchen. He opened the fridge and perused the sparse pickings. Ham and cheese sammich it was then. He pulled out everything and began putting it all together.

While making his sandwich, he looked at an old photo hanging on the wall. It was him, his dad, and his two sisters. Ichigo sighed sadly. God he missed them. After putting everything away, he limped into his bedroom while nibbling at his food. Slowly, he sat on the edge of the bed.

He'd been alone ever since the car accident; the only one who'd survived was him. Now here he was, 18 years old, a high school dropout, working three jobs to pay off his family's expenses. Ichigo rubbed at his eyes tiredly and turned around, flopping face first onto the bed. He laid there, soaking in his misery. Turning his head to the side, he stared out the window; tears threatening to push out his eyes.

"Aw god… Yuzu, Karin…. Dad… I miss you guys," Ichigo sighed sadly. He laid there in silence for a few minutes, staring at the stars. Quickly he shook his head. Moping around crying wouldn't bring them back. He had to be strong and work harder to pay off those stupid debts.

Besides, he didn't have the time to be sad. He had to get up in four hours for his next job at the roller rink. Ichigo groaned.

"Sweet jesus, give me the energy and patience I need to deal with all those kids… Cuz I fuckin' know fer a fact that I really fucking don't."

With that, Ichigo rolled over, curled up into a ball, and entered into a very much needed mini coma.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimmjow smirked as the women around him laughed and danced like the sluts they were. He took another long pull from his beer. The pulsing lights and music set his blood on fire. He needed to move, and he needed to move _now._ Getting up, he quickly pushed into the throng of laughing women and ground up on them.

God THIS was more like it! He cackled as the beat picked up pace, the girls writhing lewdly. He could already feel himself winding down, cooling off after his phone call with Satan himself.

Yeah well, screw Aizen and his 'deal'. He was going to let loose tonight and get _fucked up._ If the deal fell through; oh well. That asshole had been pulling shit on him like this for years.

Grimmjow cackled louder; after all, pay back's a bitch, ain't it?

.:.~End of Chapter 1.:.~

So this is my new story that has been driving me crazy for the past half a year or so. I decided to just open right up with it and save the author's note for the ending. Yes, I do believe Byakuya is slightly ooc in the beginning, but he is not going to stay that way. I wanted to portray him as stressed out. –shrugs- no idea if that came across though.

Yes, this is a LOT shorter than my usual work but I wanted to put this one in smaller doses… and also see if you guys liked it or not. So please, let me know what you think. I will be updating Love Ya Anyways rather soon as well; expect the next chapter to be up this week or next week.

Love you guys :P

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	2. All Business And No Play

Okay, so hopefully this story will have more readers. 8) if not, -sighs- I guess I'll just delete it. Why clog up the system with crap, right? 8D on another note! CHAPTER TWO! WOOT!

Thank you **KawaiiBerry-chan**, **Dorklevits**, and **AshDemonYoung** for reviewing. Though, I personally know one of you, it was amazing that you three took the time to leave your comments. They are highly appreciated. Your reward, Grimmpa and Ichichi meet face to face. XD

Also, the first chapter was more of a testing ground to see whether or not people would read it. This chapter will be longer, not as long as LYA chapters, but longer than the last chapter for certain. Without further delay:

DISCLAIMOR! NOT SO MUCH MINE!

WARNING! LANGUAGE, SLIGHT SEXUAL REFRENCE! (not even really worth mentioning)

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 2- All Business And No Play

D'ah… So tired… He felt like he was moving as fast as the dead. After his four hours of fitful sleep, he was really not ready for work… or kids. Definitely not ready for the hordes of mind numbingly loud kids, screaming and climbing over each other, fighting to get their roller blades and get moving. The only solace he got from all that traumatizing pain; watching the annoying brats wiping out and falling on their asses out on the rink.

Ichigo chuckled evilly. Ah… Simple pleasures.

Sighing, he hiked his duffle bag full of his work clothes and roller blades higher up onto his shoulder. He stood there, at a street corner tapping his foot, waiting for the light to turn red so he could cross the street legally.

Now, normally this wouldn't agitate him; but it was _fucking hot as hell._ Oh my god! He felt as if his skin was melting off of him in layers, dribbling down with his sweat to pool onto the ground near his feet.

Something sizzling? Probably him.

Ichigo grimaced at the heat as he lifted his hand and attempted to wipe the sweat from his brow, only to have more drip down from his hairline and replace the moisture he had just wiped away.

Jesus, summer sucked some serious nut sack… Ugh.

Finally. FINALLY! The light turned red and Ichigo sighed in relief as he hefted the duffle bag again and quickly strode across the intersection. Just as he was about fully across the intersection, a nice sports car swerved around the corner, blaring its horn at him as it nearly hit him.

Ichigo jumped out of the way, diving and cursing. He sat up and watched as the driver's hand came out the window and gave him the finger. Ichigo grit his teeth and stood up slowly, brushing himself off.

"Asshole…" He walked over and picked up his forgotten duffel bag and looked at his torn up arms. Not that bad, mostly just scrapes here and there; a bruise there and here. Luckily, only one scuff was bleeding, and even that was minimal. Shaking his head in anger, he continued down the street, fuming, the sun and heat all but forgotten.

If he ever found out who was driving that car or if he ever saw that car again, he'd give them both a piece of his mind… and his fist… and maybe his foot too.

Aw hell, Ichigo's scowl deepened and he growled under his breath; if he ever saw them again, he'd give them just what they deserved, ICHIGO STYLE! He smirked as he pictured literally ramming his foot up the asshole's asshole. It would be nice to put that dick in their place.

He sighed as he turned into the roller rinks parking lot and walked into the building. Too bad he probably wouldn't ever see that car again. He shrugged nonchalantly.

Oh well, that's how life is, isn't it? Ichigo put his clothes on in the work room and went behind the roller-skate renting booth and leaned down on his elbow. He scowled as he slowly looked about at all the people assembled there already.

He watched one of his coworkers taking his break and dancing with roller-skates on, in the middle of the rink. He grimaced as he watched, the man smirking as he ran his hand down his chest slowly, smirking a wide grin.

Gross… He watched as the man did the splits and popped back up. Jesus, that looked damn painful. Ichigo sighed loudly through his nose and shut his eyes tightly when he heard the foreboding sound of cute little giggles and little screams of children approaching.

He stood up straight ad started counting the number of children… Or at least he tried to count all the masses of squirming, screaming, snotty kids. He felt his temper flaring and his temple throb.

Mustn't throttle… Mustn't _throttle…_ Must-MUSTN'T! THROTTLE! Ichigo grit his teeth as he reminded himself to keep that anger reined in, chanting that mantra over and over. He thought about his morning trying to forget and ignore the wriggling dirty vermin in front of him… which only made things worse, considering that just that morning he was almost killed by an asshole with a fast car. He felt his temper rise more and he clenched his fists.

Too bad he couldn't do anything really: both to the asshole and the rodents squealing about him. But that didn't stop him from picking up the older, over used, and decrepit roller-skates and blades for the children to use. He smirked inwardly, laughing like a madman.

At least he got to watch the little pests fall on their asses out in the rink and cry. Hahaha! _Simple. Pleasures._

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Damn, he had a _fucking headache._ He couldn't even remember how he got home or what the hell he was supposed to be doing right now. Why was he in such a hurry this morning again? He had quickly gotten dressed, through the pounding in his head, hopped in his car and drove on through the searing and blinding light. _Mother fuck, _why was it _so damn bright?_

THEN! To put the proverbial cherry on top, he almost hit this punk as he turned a corner! Dumb fuck, walking out in front of his car like that. He deserved it if he got hit. Only a brainless moron would be stupid enough to step out in front of a _moving car._

…. Well that or someone who was sick of life, but that moron didn't look suicidal. Not one bit, so it had to be the first choice. He grit his teeth as he felt the throbbing begin again in his head. He'd be seriously pissed if that fucker somehow scratched up his baby.

His dark thoughts were interrupted as his phone rang. Hissing in a breath, he quickly fumbled around, lifting his ass off the seat, fighting to get his hand into his pocket so he could silence that terrible assault on his eardrums. Finally, getting the contraption out of his pocket, he nearly dropped it as he tried to turn it right side up and answer it.

Feeling his irritation get the better of him he snapped the vile contraption open and yelled into it, "WHAT?"

"My my, you must really work on your temper, Grimmjow."

G'uh… Grimmjow felt his shoulder slump as he felt his head throb for a different reason. He hunkered down and clenched his steering wheel, his knuckles turning white.

"What the hell do you want, Aizen?"

"Hmm, we really will work on that nasty mouth of yours next time we see each other. Which should be pretty soon, probably within the week. Speaking of meetings, I hope you bring pride to our company's name in my stead today."

Grimmjow felt his blood run cold. Meeting? What meeting! AW SHIT! That' what he was supposed to be doing! SHIT SHIT SHIT! Grimmjow slammed on the breaks and swerved around the corner and started heading towards the business deal location.

"What time was it supposed to be today again?" Grimmjow asked as he held the phone between his neck and shoulder, using both hands to turn another _ver_y sharp turn.

Aizen sighed on his side of the phone. "Such a hopeless man… The meeting is in thirty minutes, Grimmjow. Will you be there on time?" His tone sounded pleasant, but the underlining ones were cruel and angry.

Grimmjow gulped, and glanced at the watch on his wrist. Thirty minutes? He could make it if he drove about 90 mph the whole damn way. FUCK! What the _hell_ had he been thinking last night? As always he let his temper get the better of him and come between him and his job.

Now, don't get him wrong. He really did _fucking hate_ Aizen, it's just he wasn't exactly in the mood to lose his job just yet, good pay and all. He loved the money more than he hated Aisen.

Heh, maybe he could be a total asshole and hold it all against the other company.

Nah, Aizen kept tabs.

Hmmm, maybe he'd actually do this one meeting right. Just so Aisen would get off his ass and leave him the hell alone. As he shot down the road like a bullet, he imagined sweet dreams of Aisen's cruel and inhumane torture, many ending with him disemboweled or decapitated.

Grimmjow smirked and cackled. Man, what a sight that would be. What a feeling of accomplishment that would give him, a dark, sick twisted sense of satisfaction. He chuckled darkly. Maybe he should change his line of work. As his smirk turned sinister, he hopped out of his car and walked quickly into the high class building and rode the elevator to the top floor, ready to get this shit done.

As the doors opened, all the other assembled people turned to look at him. His charismatic smirk in place he stepped inside.

"Am I late?"

"No, no, Mr. Jeagerjaques. You're right on time," said a fat man with half a head of hair. Grimmjow inwardly grimaced and glared.

'_Nasty old man, you got the damn money to get that fixed… Get it fixed so the rest of the world don't have to suffer lookin' at you.'_ Grimmjow inwardly shook his head as he noticed he had stayed quiet for a little too long and finally noticed the fat old geezer holding out his hand to be shaken.

Grimmjow's smirk grew as he finally took the offending limb and shook it firmly. "Are we ready to get started?"

Smile and nod. Smile and nod. Let them think that you _actually wanted_ to be there. Exchange pleasantries, it'll go by faster.

The old man nodded as he smiled and sat back down. Grimmjow moved to the front of the table, sat down and steepled his fingers, still smirking. "Well alright then, let's talk business."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Hard liquor never sounded so good. Ichigo rubbed at the sweat on his brow once again, sitting outside the roller rink building on the stairs, trying to enjoy his lunch break through the _ungodly_ heat. He was going to need like five showers when he got home. He felt as though he was as rank as a fat man's gym locker…

Ichigo shook his head and rubbed his temples. God, he needed to get out of this shithole life. It was killing him. These debts were pulling him under and he was already nose deep. He couldn't keep this up forever.

… He felt so _old_ anymore. He couldn't get involved in anything else people his age were into. Their music annoyed him; the way they spoke annoyed him; hell, they annoyed him period. All this work and making no progress… it was making him so bitter. He needed a damn break otherwise he didn't know how much more he could do before he broke from all the pressure weighing down on his shoulders.

Ichigo could feel it getting harder to breathe day by day. Whatever was going to give was going to give soon. He buried his face in his hands and rubbed his whole face as he sighed loudly.

"Damn, with how much you sigh, one would think yer an old man, Kurosaki."

Ichigo lifted his face from his hands just enough so he could peek over his finger tips to glance at his coworker.

"What do you want?" He really wasn't in the mood to deal with this idiot. "Don't you have someone else to bother?"

"Bah! Bother? Jeez! You act as if I'm a pest!"

Ichigo turned to look at him with a bland expression. His coworker coughed into his fist and turned away, hands on his hips and then sat down next to Ichigo.

"The name's Shinji, by the way. You've been working here long enough to remember it, but ya never do… And something has obviously got yer undies all up in a twist… Wanna talk about it?"

Ichigo's frown deepened and he stood up, looking away. "I don't know you well enough to feel comfortable with this conversation. I'ma head back ta work. See ya."

As Ichigo turned back to go inside, Shinji threw a rock at Ichigo, his eyebrow twitching.

"The name's SHINJI! And the only reason ya don't know me well enough is because ya never try to get to know anyone!"

Ichigo didn't even glance back at the blonde man as he stepped back through the doors and into his personal hell, sinking deeper under the current. He sighed heavily. If he didn't break, then he'd certainly drown first.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

As Ichigo hefted the duffle bag off the ground, he began the long trek home in the dark. It had been one long ass day. Sixteen hours of hard toil and trouble; kids, kids, kids galore! As he trudged along the parking lot, he heard the building doors open. He glanced wearily over his shoulder and saw Shinji step out. He watched as Shinji looked about, frowning, and then watched in absolute horror as his eyes zeroed in on him and the frown deepen on his face.

'_Aw fuck me….'_ Ichigo thought as he turned back forward and continued on, desperately hoping against hope that Shinji would take the hint and _leave him the hell alone._

"AYE! KUROSAKI!"

Ichigo sighed and lowered his head. No such luck. As he prepared himself for what was about to happen to him, he listened to the footsteps that ran towards him. When Shinji was beside him, Ichigo barely spared him a glance before he looked back down at the ground, trudging on home.

It was silent for a good twenty seconds before Shinji couldn't take it anymore.

"So! Ya headin' home? Ya look like yer gonna roll over and die any second." Shinji looked at Ichigo, who only deemed that stupid statement with a withering look. Shinji clicked his tongue and shook his head, hands on his hips; his own duffle bag swinging behind him on his back.

"Well, I think I'll walk with ya, ya know, just ta make sure ya make it okay."

Ichigo stopped walking and glowered at Shinji. This wasn't the first time he tried to weasel his way into Ichigo's life.

"Why are you doing this? Why do you keep bothering me? Look, I'm not looking for your sympathy or your friendship. I just wanna get home, sleep like the dead, and forget all about today. So do yourself a favor and leave me alone."

Ichigo pushed past a shell shocked Shinji and continued down the street miserably. He didn't mean to be so cruel but…. But he was just _sick_ and _tired_ of people trying to shove their sympathy on him. He didn't have time for friends. He lived, breathed, and ate work. His life revolved around those debts.

Shinji frowned sadly as he watched Ichigo's retreating back, "Because I'm worried about you Ichigo. And as much as you say you don't need friends, I know you do. Everyone does!" Shinji shook his head disappointed and turned down a different direction and started walking towards his own home.

As Ichigo turned the corner he scowled deeper, feeling his anger rise because he knew Shinji was right.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

"About damn time you got yer skinny little ass in here." Grimmjow scowled at his imbecile of a coworker who finally came out of his apartment.

"Look dipshit, I'm not here to please you. Just shut yer trap and lez git a move on. Aizen is gonna have our nuts if we're late again." The tall, skinny man said through the cigarette in his mouth. He flicked his long hair off his shoulder and quickly pulled it up into a messy ponytail.

"And who's fucking fault will it be, huh, Nnoitra?" Grimmjow's scowl turned darker as he watched the skinny ass prick mess with his hair. He quickly put the car in drive and shot down the road. "And if ya tell me what ta do one more time, I'ma kick you out this damn car while we're on the highway, ya got me?"

Nnoitra's hackles rose and he lifted his clenched fist, preparing a blow that would have Grimmjow's world spinning. Grimmjow snorted and grabbed onto Nnoitra's shirt, eyes off the road as he continued his crazy war path down it.

"Oh yeah, hit me, you stupid ass. Hit the driver. C'mon, let's see how far we make it before we crash. Ya wanna find out? Don't be a pussy, show me!" He clenched his fingers tighter around Nnoitra's collar. Slowly, after watching his jaw grind back and forth, his passenger lowered his fist. Oh no, he was still pissed, but not quite angry stupid (yes angry stupid) enough to fall for the bait so temptingly laid out before him. He would just get Grimmjow back later, somehow.

Grimmjow slowly released Nnoitra's shirt and turned back towards the road and swerved, cursing loudly. Shit! He'd almost missed his turn. With zero regard for public safety, Grimmjow continued like a lunatic to his destination. Sure, a few innocent people might get hurt here or there but what he was trying to keep from happening was much more important than all those stupid shits: his boss' wrath.

Certainly he didn't mind it when it was other people, after all they deserved it. But when it was himself? …. As much as he didn't care and as much as he hated Aizen, he'd rather not be treated like a petulant child. It only served to piss him off more.

… GOD! Just thinking about it pissed him off! Now here he was, on his way to Satan's lair, next to the dumbest fuck ever, with his temper blazing like a wild holocaust.

Grimmjow snarled, "This is going to be damn fun…" and pulled into the parking lot hap hazardously. He slammed on the breaks and quickly climbed out, snarling obscenities as he approached the foreboding building, his eyes gleaming with a dangerous fury.

Nnoitra just smirked; feeling accomplished at Grimmjow's misery and sauntered in right after him, chuckling darkly through his cigarette.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimmjow almost literally dived into his car, turned it on, and shot off into the horizon.

Oh he couldn't take it anymore! That meeting was terrible! All Aizen did was totally butcher their asses for being 'incompetent'. The only shit that got any praise was that brown nosing, cock sucking, bitch-of-Aizen's Ulquiorra (I'm beginning to see a pattern with how he feels about people: note ch. 1). Jesus fucking Christ those pricks made him mad. He couldn't stay there any longer so he got the hell outta dodge. For certain he would hear it later on from Ulquiorra, pissed at him for leaving early and not basking in the very air that Aizen bestowed upon them. Blah blah blah. Then he'd get it from Aizen himself, reaming his ass for not staying and listening to the bullshit he was spewing. Blah blah BLAH! And to make things even _more_ peachy keen, he'd hear it from a gloating Nnoitra, laughing at him, finding it hilarious that he got his ass whooped by 'Mis'er Boss mane'. Yickity yack.

Want some sprinkles with that massive scoop of bullshit? Grimmjow snorted in bitter humor. Well fuck them too. Certainly, he could tell Ulquiorra and Nnoitra to kindly go fuck themselves but he'd just have to suck it up and deal with evil incarnate.

He inhaled slowly and exhaled loudly. Fuck that. He'd rather have his balls chewed off by rabid dogs.

… Maybe he could skip out on work for a couple weeks? Call in for a much needed and much deserved (so he thinks) vacation. Grimmjow's smirk split wildly across his face. What a glorious and wonderful idea. He quickly pulled out his phone and called up his personal secretary.

"Hey yeah, uh Nel? Do me a huge favor. I think it's about damn time I let loose and went on vacation for a few weeks. Could ya do that?"

As he listened, the smirk grew more and more sinister. "Aw jee thanks, Nel. Ya really saved me. See ya whenever."

He snapped his phone shut and sat there. It was silent and calming, the light was red and the car was idle. Grimmjow sat there staring forward, smirking, rubbing his fingers all over his phone. Then, this insatiable urge to laugh consumed him. And he indulged himself, starting with quiet dark giggles that quickly turned into side wrenching cackles. His eyes watered and his sides hurt. He rubbed the tears from his eyes and sighed merrily.

"Aaaahh… What a bunch of stupid dipshits." He chuckled some more, reminiscing. "That bitch is gonna git the lecture of her life tamarrow." He giggled some more.

"Now, I think is a good time to go and get something to eat. I'm fuckin' starvin' and the night is young."

As soon as the light turned green, he slammed on the gas causing the tires to squeal and burn marks into the pavement. He flew down the road, laughing like a madman the whole way.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo sat in the booth turning his glass slowly round in circles, staring at it more than actually drinking it. He watched the carbonated bubbles float up to the top of the fluid and pop. He contemplated Shinji's words as he stared at his soft drink, a tired numbness settled all around his person.

Did Ichigo have friends? Hell no.

…. Well he did have Renji, but that's only because he knew him before the accident. Even then, the red head drove Ichigo halfway mad with his insistent taunting and jesting. But, Ichigo did agree that he was a friend.

Did Ichigo need friends? Well, that was the question he was sorely stuck on right now. Did he honestly need them, as Shinji so quaintly suggested? At first he agreed right off the bat that yes, he needed them. But as he lay there in bed, it kept coming back to him, haunting his restless mind. He'd think, 'oh, I was just in a depressed funk at that time. I don't really need anybody.' But then he'd look back and think, 'but wait, I'm still so lonely and uptight. Maybe I do need a friend.' In the end, he only ended up too bothered by his thoughts to sleep.

Way to go Shinji…

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He had decided that, since he couldn't sleep, he'd go out to a nice diner and get something to eat. Maybe it'd help him think. And it did. He had decided that he wasn't exactly looking for a friend, but just someone to be close with; someone to help shoulder this unbearable weight.

What had him stumped now was: what the hell was it he was looking for?

He felt a sigh rise up in his throat, but a yawn beat it to his mouth and Ichigo, unable to help himself, gave in. He heard the diner door open and he turned to look as he finished yawning. Quickly, all the lethargic tiredness left him. There, in the doorway of the diner, was none other than Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Aw god…

Ichigo quickly turned his face away, watching the man from the corner of his eye. From up close, he could see why so many people wanted to be him; tall; handsome; fit; _rich._ Ichigo scoffed. He could use some of that dough. He subtly watched the man as he flirted shamelessly with a waitress and sauntered on down to his booth, as if he owned the place. Ichigo snorted, the nerve.

Grimmjow sat there, leaning back in the booth; legs spread wide open, a cigarette dangling from one of his hands, his arms spread out behind him on the railing. He glanced around the place and spotted a head of bright ass orange hair. He frowned. Why the hell did that hair seem familiar?

His eyes slid down to the face only to notice that a scowl was staring at him.

"Ya gotta problem, buddy," the young man called out to him.

Grimmjow was taken aback. Did this little punk really just insult him? His rage rose. "Heh, do you?"

Ichigo growled, "Well, why the hell you starin' at me for?"

Grimmjow smirked and pointed rudely. "Yer hair dipshit. It's bright fuckin' orange."

"And yers is bright ass blue."

Grimmjow felt the throbbing start in his left temple. Oh this little shit was going to get it. Grimmjow stood up quickly and walked over to Ichigo's booth.

"Ya wanna say that to my face, ya little punk ass." Grimmjow towered over Ichigo, but he glared right back up.

"Yeah, yer hair is bright ass blue, ya asshole." Ichigo stood up and glared up into Grimmjow's eyes. "Don't go around talkin' about other people's hair when yers is just as bad!"

Grimmjow grabbed onto Ichigo's shirt and lifted him off the ground. "Let me privy you ta few details, shithead. I don't and I _won't_ take that shit from you. I've got more money than you'll ever make in yer lifetime. I could fuck yer ass over before ya even knew what did it."

Ichigo snarled and felt severely insulted. How dare this man who knew nothing say such shit to him? Fuck it. Ichigo quickly thrust his leg upwards and kicked Grimmjow's face to the side so hard that he dropped Ichigo and fell over. He grunted in surprise and lifted his hand to stem the blood running down from his mouth. He glared up at Ichigo from the floor.

Ichigo had his hands on his hips. "Let _me_ privy _you_ to a few facts. I know who the fuck you are. Who doesn't? Yer Grimmjow fuckin' Jeagerjaques,the biggest fucking asshole on the planet. You don't pull yer shit around and what ya do do, you complain about and give hell to everyone else involved. Yer just a pampered shit that doesn't even _know_ the meaning of poverty and _hard work_. God, it's you kinda people that piss me off; flaunting off yer money without a care in the world, blowin' it all off on stupid shit like whores and cars while there's people everywhere else workin' damn hard to have food on the table every day and yet not quite making it."

Ichigo pointed a vindictive finger at Grimmjow. "And yet, you look down on all those people as if they're shit on the bottom of yer boot; like they're lower than low. Well, ya wanna know what? It's people like you that I think are the lowest of the low. Yer not even worth shitting on."

Ichigo turned with a nasty sneer on his face and began walking away. Grimmjow stood up unsteadily, gripping onto the booth table for stability. He snarled and his hand shot up to gently rub at the bruise already forming on his cheek and jaw. He watched as the kid exited the building. His sneer turned into a wicked smirk. That little punk had some big balls, fucking with him. And damn if he wasn't _fucking excited._ Grimmjow chuckled darkly and ran his hand down the hard bulge in his pants. He grunted quietly and moved to the bathroom, holding his cheek.

Ichigo once outside breathed in the cold, night air, exhaling loudly. _Damn_ it felt good to do that. He smirked as he began walking through the parking lot. That fucker really deserved that and so much more.

Ichigo froze, when out of the peripheral of his eyes he saw a sports car; a _very familiar_ sports car. Ichigo, adrenaline pumping through his veins, ran over and pulled his house keys out of his pocket. Quickly, he set to work. He pushed hard into the paint and metal, leaving deep scratches all up and down. Then, he ran over to the grass by the parking lot and picked up a huge rock. He threw it at the windshield and with a huge, satisfying crunch, it caved in.

The alarm began blaring loudly. Ichigo's eyes bugged out of his head.

"OH SHIT!" He grabbed his keys and ran the hell out of there.

Grimmjow was washing his hands when he heard a very familiar car alarm going off. He stopped and his head slowly rose up to stare at his wide eyed reflection. Quickly, he kicked open the door and ran ouside. Slowly, he stopped and stared in absolute shock at his baby all carved up and battered. He moved over to the side and looked at the scratches.

_THAT'S FOR ALMOST RUNNING ME OVER _was carved into the side. He moved to the front and stared at the busted windshield and the huge rock sitting in his seat.

Grimmjow's mind was in a state of numb shock. He vaguely noted the people coming outside and gathering around his car. He also vaguely noted that his car alarm was still going off. Dumbly reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his keys, and shut off the alarm. Through the haze in his foggy mind, he thought, _'Who could have done this? _ _Who had I almost hit?'_

Grimmjow looked back through his mind and into the non-important details of his life; the details that didn't matter. He remembered having a headache, hurrying to work, and swerving around a corner. What else? His eyes widened. _He also remembered a bright ass head of orange._

Grimmjow felt his lips twitching upwards dangerously as he slowly circled his car. The giggles in his throat were quickly pushing their way out and into his mouth. The people around him turned and stared at him with horrified expressions. They quickly dispersed at the madman's glint in his eyes.

Heh… He'd _definitely_ get that little punk ass back. Just that little punk wait, they _would_ meet again, he'd make _certain_ of it.

Grimmjow cackled crazily, the maniacal glint in his eyes shining in the moonlight.

.:.~End of Chapter 2~.:.

Okay, so I know in the last chapter I said I'd update last week. Well, shit happened. BAD shit. Pray to god that I make it through this alive. Or pray to whatever heaven or high hell you believe in. If you don't believe in anything, then hope for the best of luck for me because if not…. Aw god, I don't even want to talk about it (though I will say that it's not illegal, just really bad problems happened to me).

But anyway, like I said, this chapter is much longer than the first and the chapters from now on should stay pretty consistent with this one.

Oh, I also used 'Mis'er Boss Mane'. That was supposed to be how black slaves were depicted to speak way back when. It was Nnoitra poking fun at Grimmjow, calling him a slave to Aisen. I do not feel that way about anyone. No one should be anyone's slave, it's wrong and degrading.

Also, Grimmpa and Ichichi finally met face to face, though not in the way some of you wanted. Don't worry; it won't be that way for long. Ichigo and Grimmjow will see shit tons more of each other from here on out. As well as Renji and a few others will become more important to this story as it rolls on.

Please review and tell me what you think. Is it shit, or not? Cuz if it is, I'm deleting it. 8) LOVE YA!

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	3. It's Just Business

And now we've come to chapter three. 83 SO MANY REVIEWS ;O I was shooting for like 8 reviews, ended up with 19? HOLY SPOTTLESS COW! Made my day and definitely solidified this stories place in the ranks of other stories. –scuffs foot against ground- Glad to know that you guys feel so strongly for my works. To be honest, I don't feel like I'm all that good at it, which probably is true.

Call it my writing low self esteem. But the reviews helped with bolstering my RESOLVE! SOME ONE OBVIOUSLY LIKES MY WORK RIGHT? 8D

Also, I decided to move on from the… uh 'stuff' that happened. It's not right to let it drag me down and I know I shouldn't let my being down tarnish the memories. So I have decided to live on in happiness without regret of what happened.

DISCLAIMOR! Why would anyone even think I owned Bleach?

WARNINGS! Language, violence, sadism, a sexual situation ('bout time right? Lol just kidding though once again not much worth mentioning)

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 3- It's Just Business

"HUUURAAAAHH-urg…" Renji stretched his arms high above his head as he yawned very loudly and then smacked his lips. His corpse of a friend Ichigo glared at him with lifelessly tired eyes; black like bruising surrounding the bottoms.

"God yer disgusting…" Ichigo muttered quietly, fighting back a yawn. Fricken Renji and his contagious yawning.

Boy. What a NIGHT did he have. Jesus! After the encounter with Grimmjow Jeagerjaques and the sports car from hell, hoo boy! He was too _pumped _to sleep. He paced around his apartment smiling to himself and laughing, dancing around throwing punches at invisible enemies. He felt like the king of the world.

Funny how not even three hours later he felt like he had been trampled by a raging stampede. Urg… Was it even possible to be this tired? Snails could've been passing him by a mile an hour, leaving him to eat their microscopic, slimy dust. Ichigo rubbed at his skull. Shit, he was so tired he had a headache and was all stressed out from the tension in his muscles. God _damn_, how was he supposed to do heavy labor all day today and THEN go to the grocery store and work, lugging MORE heavy shit around, stacking it on too high shelves?

ROAR! That's what he felt like doing, roaring his outrage! Like the cave troll he felt like at the moment, he wanted to shake his shovel like a club, beat his chest, and climb inside a cave and sleep for an eternity or two; and if he had to kill a few people a who got in the way… well he might be willing to do just that if it meant some lovely, beautiful, glorious shut eye.

And if these stupid buffoons he worked with thought he had a short temper before, _oooo they were in for the surprise of their LIVES._

Ichigo's nostrils flared as he tried to drown out Renji's pointless yapping and tried to pick up a huge rock in the way. Why couldn't he ever find peace and quiet? Somewhere where he could just sit back and enjoy the silence. Now _that_ sounded amazing.

"LOOK OUT BELOW, YA PANSIES!"

Ichigo looked up in time to watch Renji yelp and dive out of the way of airborne feet crashing into where he was just standing. He quickly rolled over onto his back, fingers grasping desperately at the ground as he gulped in desperate puffs of air, dragging himself away from the maniac. The man who just landed turned abruptly and pointed an accusing finger at Renji, glaring.

"DON'T BE SUCH A PUSSY! FACE ME YOU COWARD," the man all but roared at Renji.

"N-no thanks, you psychopath! Only an idiot would stay here and risk gettin' his balls chomped off by you, Chrome Dome!" Renji scurried and stumbled away, a trail of dust billowing out behind him as he kicked the gravel up.

The aforementioned man stood up, the sun gleaming off of his head. "AYE! SAY THAT TO MY FACE YOU DICKLESS BABOON!"

Ichigo watched with silent irritation. Slowly, with a tired grunt, he got back to shoveling the excess gravel out of the hole.

"Hey there Ikkaku," he said without much emotion, too tired and irritated to try for anything the least bit civil. The bald man turned and looked at a worn out Ichigo.

"Damn, I was gonna challenge you ta another duel but you look like shit." Ikkaku's eyebrow twitched and he grit his teeth. Ichigo turned his head away as he waited for the impending explosion. "WHAT THE HELL! WHY IS IT ALL MY RIVALS SUCK ASS! I bet you did this on purpose, coming here, looking like shit so you wouldn't have to face me. Well ya know what, I'm on to you."

Ikkaku pointed two of his fingers at his eyes then pointed at Ichigo with them, a deadly glint in each eye. "Get better soon so I can kick yer ass. Ya know I ain't gonna stop 'til I do! Next time, I won't let chya git away with lookin' shitty. YER ASS IS MINE KUROSAKI!"

Ikkaku clenched his fingers and made a fist, showing it to Ichigo smirking like the maniac he was. It hadn't even been two seconds before Ikkaku fell to the side with a loud thud, a huge hand now in his place.

"A love confession? How sweet… and inappropriate. This is work! And what are you maggots supposed to be doing, hmm?" The big hulking beast that was speaking had its monstrous limbs resting on its hips and glaring down at the two of them. Ichigo gulped. Gah fuck… Today just wasn't his day. Maybe if he ran fast enough, he could escape the two crazies. He had the misfortune of glancing up and seeing the beast of a man staring at him with wide eyes and the psychotic grin on his face.

Ichigo gulped again. "H-heeey, Kenpachi. Ho-howzit goin'..?" Ichigo could feel his lips twitching as he forced himself to smile nervously. This man was as crazy as they came. Ichigo could feel his blood turn blue and rush to his feet as the monster bent down to stare into his eyes.

"I asked you a question, maggot."

Ikkaku abruptly stood up, "We're supposed to be working, sir!" Kenpachi's eyes slithered to look at him and stood up abruptly, scowling.

"Then get to work, dammit! That shit ain't gonna shovel itself," he all but roared like the beast he was. He watched with sick satisfaction as the two weasels got back to shoveling with new vigor (though both had different reasons). Throwing his head back he laughed loudly and walked away.

Ichigo grumbled the whole time. If that jerk wasn't so freaking obsessed with pawning his ass, he might've just blown him off. But that giant was one persistent, scary fucker. He'd rather deal with an aching back and stiff muscles than a huge gorilla ripping him to shreds. Uh, no thanks.

He glanced over at Ikkaku, watching him shovel like he just struck gold. He shook his head.

"How can you stand working for that man?" Ichigo started shoveling again, pushing through the soreness in his muscles. Ikkaku glanced up.

"As much as I admire the man, I made a promise to myself. I promised that I would stay under him until I knew I could beat him. My pride only allowed failure once, and even then it was at his insistence that I kept trying; to not give up. So I guess ya could say he's my role model and my greatest rival." Ikkaku shrugged, shoveling dirt as he spoke. He glanced up to stare at the man who gave him a new reason to live.

"So, why did you guys fight again?" Ichigo felt nosy but he couldn't help it, he was curious. Ikkaku sighed and looked at him.

"Years ago, I lived in the ghetto. And when I say ghetto, I mean even the gangsters were jumpy. My gang told me that I had to replenish their stash of drugs… so I went to a random house and broke in during the night. Easy as pie. Or at least, that's what I thought at the time. It was an elderly woman's house. I stole what money I could find and took off, hoping to go buy that shit." Ikkaku stopped shoveling, wiping at his brow, and shook his head in shame.

"I found a dealer and, well, we started doin' business. When outta nowhere, that man came walking by. He stopped and looked at us and said, 'hey! What the hell ya punks doin'?' Well, the dealer took off like the coward he was and left me to face the boogeyman." He paused and wiped at his nose, panting as sweat dripped down off his face. Ichigo leaned against his shovel, engrossed with the tale. Ikkaku looked at him again, slightly motioning with his hands.

"I pointed at him and said, 'you just cost me my deal, prepare to fight!' He just stared at me and then threw his head back laughing like he always does. He said, 'alright, punk. Let's get this over with.' So we did. I, being the cocky bastard I was, flew in fists ablazin', thinkin' I'd kick his ass, only to find myself sittin' _on_ _my_ ass with a bloody nose. That just made me more determined to win, ya know? I started swinging again, and he just kept taking the hits as if I was merely pattin' dust off his shoulder, smirking the whole goddamn time. Like what the fuck? It made me so angry to the point that I screamed and jumped head first." Ikkaku sighed and looked up at the sky.

"Of course… being the hell of a fighter he is, he clocked me upside the head so hard, I flew backwards and couldn't move. I just laid there, humiliated, defeated. As he walked up to me, I couldn't look him in the face, I was so ashamed. I turned my face away and whispered, 'you have… defeated me. My life… is forfeit. Do with me what you will…' He just stood there for the longest time, staring down at me. Finally he spoke, 'you fight with honor. But you are too hot headed, stupid even, ya punk. You've given up too quickly. If ya ever want to beat me, then get up off yer ass and do something about it. Quit being such a dumbass and improve yerself. Or are you incapable of even that?'"

Ikkaku stared off into the distance, eyes not truly seeing anything. "He walked away and I just laid there, panting, thinking about what he said. He was right. If I ever wanted to get somewhere I was gonna have ta improve. So I quit the gang, which consisted of me having to wipe the floor with their asses, and began working towards an honest career. Took me forever, but finally, one day I saw him. I saw him at a construction zone on the opposite side of town, watching the diggers shovel out dirt. I felt my determination return and I walked up to him smirking, calling him out. He turned and looked at me, face impassive as he finally said, 'took you damn long enough.'" Ikkaku shook his head again looking at Ichigo. "And I've been here since."

Ichigo shook his head in wonder. Wow… what an inspirational story, if a bit frightening and unorthodox but inspiring none the less. Ichigo stopped and tilted his head in thought.

"Why did you tell me all that? I was just curious as to why you made the promise to yourself. No need to get so fine with the details."

Ikkaku snorted and looked up at Ichigo with serious eyes, no joking in their depths. "Why should I hide my past? Why should I hide what I want?"

Ichigo hummed in thought and then looked off into the distance. "Well, if that's yer whole reason to live, what are ya gonna do when ya beat 'im?"

Ikkaku got back to shoveling then, Ichigo noticed and started shoveling again too. "I'm gonna be content to know that the score is at least equal and I will no longer be the lesser man. Finally be able to tell him that I kicked his ass."

Ichigo turned and watched Kenpachi in the background, barking orders at a poor man who managed to knock the steel pipes down from the metal rafters. He wondered what it would be like to have someone change your life so much. Shaking his head, he set back to work, blessing the peaceful silence (meaning that no one is talking).

"…. Soooo, why are you here Kurosaki?" Ikkaku asked, looking at him expectantly.

Ichigo threw his head back as he snorted. "Hmm, nice try but no thanks. I'm not the sharin' type."

Ikkaku's eyebrow twitched and he glared at Ichigo, grinding his teeth. "What the…. WHAT THE FUCK! I TELL YOU ALL THAT AND YER NOT EVEN GONNA TELL ME WHY YER HERE?"

Ichigo just smirked as he watched the ground, still digging. "Nope. And I never said I would."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Renji watched Byakuya as he ran a hand threw his hair, pulling the long black strands out of his face. Tch, what a waste. Why couldn't Byakuya be a girl? Hell, he'd tap that shit right then and there in the mud. He tensed up when he noticed that the gorgeous man was staring back at him. Feeling his face turn hot, Renji averted his eyes. Ah shit, that wasn't good. He glanced up to see that Byakuya was gone and nowhere in sight.

Renji sighed loudly as relief flooded his system only to have his breath catch in his throat as his head collided with the table he was sitting at. He threw his head back, grasping at his forehead, howling in pain. He heard snickering in the background from other coworkers.

"That's for running away earlier," the menacing voice said right in his ear. D'oh perfect! It was Chrome Dome!

"What the hell you want, Spic 'n Span? Can't ya see I'm on my lunch break?" Renji said between groans of pain, rubbing at his red forehead. Ikkaku bristled.

"Well, EZ Squeeze, I was hoping you could tell me somethin'."

Renji glared at Ikkaku who glared right back. Renji relented first, sighing as he picked at his squashed sandwich. "What do ya want ta know?"

Ikkaku smirked, "I wanna know 'bout Orangey Porangey. You've known him the longest. Why the hell's he workin' here? And god forbid he get a decent night's sleep. That man always looks like the cat coughed him up."

Renji frowned and narrowed his eyes. Sniffing indignantly, he stuck his nose in the air, closing his eyes. "I don't think it's my place to tell you."

Ikkaku stiffened up. "Don't make me beat it out of you." To emphasize his point, he lifted his fist, the knuckles white. Renji held up his hands, trying to placate the loose cannon facing right at him.

"Okay okay, Jesus. Yer more pushy than Rukia, dammit!" Ikkaku pulled his fist closer and Renji held his hands higher. "Okay OKAY! I get it! Enough with the fist, Spartacus! I'll tell ya! Sheesh!"

Ikkaku pulled away and Renji tugged on the hem of his shirt, un-bunching his collar. He glared at the infernal bald man beside him and sighed, lowering his head in defeat. He leaned towards Ikkaku.

"Alright, so it's like this. When Ichigo was a little kid, and I'm talkin' like can't even speak correctly young, his mother died. Car accident, hit a pole in the rain while driving herself and Ichigo home. Killed her instantly. But Ichigo… Ichigo was in the back seat, he survived with minimal injuries.

"Things were never quite the same since then. His father tried to pull the load of both parental jobs for all three of his kids. The girls, at the time too young to really understand, clung to daddy like a lifeline. And Ichigo? …. Well Ichigo stopped smiling. He took his mother's death the worst. I grew up with him and to see such a change in my closest friend… Well, god… It was like he had died. He was just a shell of what he used to be.

"Time passed and eventually he started opening up to people again. I introduced him to Rukia and a whole rag tag of odd balls. At first, he seemed annoyed but as the time went on, he grew to care for them too.

"It was so hard. _So hard_ to get him to talk to people again. All that work came crashing down into flames the night of the accident. Ichigo's dad had offered to take them all out to eat to celebrate the opening of their new clinic. Ichigo chose not to go, saying he had a big test the next day and he needed to study or he'd bomb that fucker to pieces."

Ikkaku stared at Renji who stopped short and scratched the back of his head. "But, obviously he didn't use those words, I mean c'mon? 'Bomb that fucker to pieces?' Who the hell talks like that?" Renji looked away rambling, scratching the back of his head, choking on his words, embarrassed.

"Just shut up and git goin' with the story!" Ikkaku snapped at the imbecile next to him. Renji glared and plowed right back into it.

"Well anyway, so of course his dad agreed and Ichigo stayed home. While they were out, Ichigo got a phone call. It was really late by then and he picked up the phone. It was the police. They told him that there's been an accident. A thief in a getaway car plowed right into their dad's vehicle and it t-boned into another car. They told him that no one survived. Devastated, Ichigo ran out of the house and towards the collision. He called me and I came running.

"Ah god… When I saw him there… Oh Jesus, Ikkaku, I thought I was gonna cry. He had that same lifeless look in his eyes again. The same look he had when his mother died; the look that said he'd wished he'd died with them."

Renji rubbed a hand down his face, shaking away the pain that tore at his heart. "I uh-ahem- I took him to my house and got him to tell me what happened. He spent the night and we both stayed home from school. We got a bunch of calls that day from our friends, wanting to know if everything was okay and that they had heard on the news.

"… Ichigo just shoved them away, shutting down and closing up like he did when he was younger. Except this time… This time was worse. The debt collectors told him that, since he was the only relative alive, he'd have to pay off the debts of his family's funerals and bills from the loans taken out for the clinic. Ichigo dropped out of school and began working. I don't know where all he works, since he stopped talking to everyone, myself included for the most part, but I do know that he has more than one job and that he's wearing himself down and he's doin' it fast.."

Renji flicked his sandwich off the table, no longer hungry. Ikkaku stared off into space. "How long ago did that happen?"

Renji blinked and stared at the table where his sandwich once was. "…. He was 16 years old."

Ikkaku shook his head slowly. "Damn… I think I have a new found respect for the kid. Not only can he fight, but he's gone through and persevered through some tough shit."

Renji smiled sadly. "That's one thing about Ichigo. He's a strong one all right. Doesn't let that stuff keep him from pushing forward; maybe he pushes people away; maybe he likes being alone; maybe he doesn't want them to feel bad or bother them with his troubles, I couldn't tell ya. But no matter what the reason really is, he never gives up. I envy him for it and I can honestly say that he has inspired me to never give up on the things I want."

Ikkaku looked away from Renji, rubbing his chin in thought and frowning. "Hmm… But yer still a coward."

Renji scowled and threw his apple at the bastard of a bald man.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Here he was again, in butt fucking nowhere, with the hole digging, structure building, dirty slaves. Grimmjow growled as he watched the construction men scurry about, trying to get their job done.

"Weak. Weak disgusting creatures. Tch, pathetic. Not even worth my time."

He looked away as a breeze blew through his hair, billowing his suit jacket out a bit. He glared down at them all, down at the little ants that they were. It would be so easy to just crush them with his foot, grind their bones into the very concrete they were pouring. His frown deepened. But they weren't even worth his notice; not worth the effort.

He began pacing impatiently, eyes darting around to look randomly at the site around him. Damn it, he couldn't concentrate! His mind kept wandering back to his beautiful baby back in the car shop, getting fixed. Oh if he found that little bastard who fucked up his car, he was going to snap the little twerp's neck.

7,000. _$7,000_ worth in damages. Want to know the kick in the pants? Most that money went towards repainting the damn car. So much money gone. That punk would be paying it back through the nose too. Grimmjow huffed and pulled out a cigarette, ready to suck down the tar and other poisons when he stopped and felt his heart begin to race.

There, in the background, he saw _bright fucking orange hair._ He felt his lips twitching into a smirk and his blood burned through his veins. His fingers were twitching and itching to wrap around that pretty little neck. As the all powerful adrenaline rush took over him, he stomped his way down the hill and towards the soon to be dead punk.

People parted out of his way like he was Moses and they were the Red Sea. He couldn't have cared less. The only thing on his mind was dead set in front of him. The workers around whispered to each other, nervous and worried. A man working besides the red head stopped shoveling and glanced up. Grimmjow watched in satisfaction as the color drained from his face. He quickly tapped the red head on the shoulder and took off running.

Ichigo, confused, glanced up and looked around. He felt his eyes bug out of his head when he saw Grimmjow staring at him, smirking like he knew something Ichigo didn't and it was the funniest goddamn thing on the whole planet.

His scowl twisted deeper. Ichigo opened his mouth to speak his mind but was cut short when a fist collided with it, choking back all words. Ichigo flew backwards, back thudding painfully on the ground, and knocking the air from his lungs. Gasping for air, he slowly sat up, rubbing at his bleeding lips.

He saw Grimmjow standing there, blood dripping from his split knuckles. His smirk was dangerous as he rushed forwards and kicked Ichigo in the ribs, causing him to cry out in pain and roll. When Ichigo stopped, he coughed and curled up in himself, trying to protect his chest.

He heard feet quickly approaching and next thing he knew, he was being lifted off the ground by his shirt. He stared straight on into the eyes of a wild man cut loose; the manic gleam in them terrifying.

"Ya think yer so much better than everyone else, yeah? You think you can fuck with me and get away with it." Grimmjow cackled as he threw Ichigo across the expanse of concrete, Ichigo skidding to a halt at the edge.

His coworkers were just standing there, scared shitless and watching in morbid fascination as he began to spit blood.

Ichigo climbed onto all fours, but before he could completely rectify himself, a foot came whizzing up and kicked him in the gut, raising him up off the ground with it. Blood dribbled down his chin. The foot retreated and he collapsed to the ground wheezing and gagging.

Grimmjow cackled more. "Where's yer tough guy act now, huh? Still see me as lower than shit? C'mon! Show me! Show me how much of a pussy I am! Show me how much lower I am than shit!"

Grimmjow was circling around Ichigo slowly, laughing. God he loved this! It'd been a long time since he got to beat the ever living shit out of someone. He was only too lucky that it was this bastard.

Ichigo turned and glared up at him. He stopped circling like a vulture and the smirk fell off his face.

"There you go again, givin' me that face like I'm lower than you; like you can beat me without a problem; like I'm the one who should be on the ground rolling around in the muck." Grimmjow felt his ire rise. The little punk was looking down on him. _Him!_ He was ripping this kid a new asshole and he was _still_ looking down on him.

Ichigo coughed, the world spinning around him. "Is this-is this what you do for satisfaction? Beat up the little guy? That's why I hate people like you. You always take out your-your problems on people smaller than-than you…" Ichigo stumbled up to standing, a condescending glare sent in Grimmjow's direction.

Grimmjow growled and pushed forward, grabbing onto Ichigo's shirt, smirking though that smirk was anything but funny; it promised unimaginable pain.

"You've got quite the mouth, don'tcha?" Grimmjow looked Ichigo's form up and down, licking his lips. "Got me so mad that I'm turned on."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he felt one of Grimmjow's hands grope over his crotch, feeling the fingers rubbing teasingly at it. Ichigo swore and swung a fist at the bastard's face only to have him catch it and squeeze really hard. He cried out in pain as he could hear his fingers begin to crack (crack, not break).

"Heh, maybe I should punish you a different way than killin' ya." Grimmjow leaned forward pressing their bodies close together, breathing down Ichigo's neck. He could _feel_ the bulge in Grimmjow's pants pressing against his leg. "Yeah, it'd be more satisfying to watch you writhe in pain underneath me then break under my fist. Plus, I'd get something out of it."

The people surrounding gasped in horror as Grimmjow lifted Ichigo up higher off the ground, chuckling quietly. Ichigo's vision was swimming and the colors seemed to fade in and out of his vision.

Was this it then? Was he to be beaten into submission and then raped? Was he to become just another toy to be thrown away and stomped on? Could he live with himself if he survived? Ichigo stopped and swallowed thickly through the blood running down his throat. What would dad think? Yuzu and Karin? _Mom?_

Ichigo's eyes widened and he felt the overpowering need to get free take him. Oh hell no! He would not go down without a fight! The darkness at the corners of his eyes began to swim further into his vision.

_NO!_ He _had_ to keep _fighting!_ As the desperation inside of him grew, so did his temper. All the rage and frustration built up from the past couple years pummeled his weary mind. He felt the anger rise inside of him to new heights.

He could feel something in his mind pull tight, so tight that it hurt, and then felt it give way and snap.

Ichigo stopped struggling, his head lowering towards the ground. Grimmjow stopped chuckling. His smirk fell off his face as he glanced down at the man he was holding in the air by the collar of his shirt. Abruptly, Ichigo's hands wrapped around Grimmjow's wrist tightly and began wringing it, the fingers twitching. Grimmjow grimaced and watched in fearsome awe.

A psychotic smirk quickly split Ichigo's lips and a crazy giggle soon followed.

.:.~End of Chapter 3~.:.

DUN DUN DUUUUH!

Sorry that this chapter had so much Ikkaku in it. –cough- if you can't tell, he's one of my favorite characters in Bleach. And, he also is one of the characters in this story that becomes more important later on like Renji and eventually Shinji and perhaps one or two more people (shhhhhh).

So yes there was a lot of talking in this chapter but I tried to make it up with the fight scene at the end. :D Did I do a good job? It was loosely (VERY loosely, more like part of the conversation during the fight was loosely based off encounters in the anime XD lol) based off of encounters in the anime :D Anyone notice that? Lol. How many of you liked that little cliffhanger? Can anybody even guess what's going to happen next? T_T Oh god, I don't know! I don't know! I'm scared! It's pretty freakin' obvious what's coming up! ( 8D Do expect the tables to turn. ^o~

EZ Squeeze is a reference to the EZ Squeeze brand of ketchup. Ikkaku was making fun of the color of Renji's hair. Orangey Porangey, for those who don't know is a rhyme. Orangey Porangey puddin' pie, kissed the girls and made them cry, etc etc. Obviously a stab at Ichigo's hair color as well.

Well anyway, here's chapter 3 and chapter 4 should be up within two weeks as well. Don't worry, this story won't stay like this forever. 8D if you can't tell, Grimmjow IS attracted to Ichigo, just not conventionally so. He likes the fighting spirit in him and lusts after him when he's so pissed off he can't see straight XD lol. After all the saying does go that there's a fine line between love and hate.

'TIL NEXT TIME! LOVE YA GUYS!

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	4. Bad Deal

-rubs temples in shame and sighs loudly- … So apparently I'm a fucking moron. In the last chapter, in the ending AN I said 'ORANGEY PORANGEY PUDDIN PIE'…. It's GEORGIE PORGIE…. God I feel so stupid. I knew that too… Gimme a break? I wrote that chapter at like 3 am…. Call it a stupid mistake.

ANYWAY! WEDNESDAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! (which is tomorrow or today or yesterday, depending on when you read this 8P) WOOT!

Sorry for the delayed responses to the reviews, I've been terribly busy with college.

DISCLAIMOR! This is simply a habit. I don't see why I need one of these. Who honestly believes I'd own anything anime related?

WARNINGS! Language, violence (not much, eh?) This chapter starts off right where it left off so it's gonna be intense right from the beginning.

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 4- Bad Deal

Ichigo laughed psychotically as threw his legs into Grimmjow's ribcage and began pushing, the death grip around his wrist tightening. He pulled as hard as he could, laughter raising a few optics.

Grimmjow howled out in pain.

"Yer gonna fucking rip off my arm!" He bashed Ichigo upside the head with his free hand, snarling like a wild beast. Ichigo just laughed harder.

"What's it matter? Ya got another one! Ya don't need this one!" He began tugging even harder. Grimmjow howled louder in agony, feeling his arm pop. With a desperate lunge forward, Grimmjow pushed Ichigo to the ground and laid on top of him gasping for air, the kid's legs slipping from under his arm.

Ichigo's smirk split his face more and he lifted his legs between them again, and pushed up with all his might. With a sickening crack, Grimmjow flew off of him and he let go of the arm cackling wildly. Grimmjow fell to the ground screaming out in pain and rage, his arm dangling uselessly next to his side. He swallowed the sickening urge to throw up and glared pure death upon the crazy bastard.

Ichigo threw his feet into the air and used the momentum to flip him forwards and onto his feet. As soon as his toes touched the ground, he vaulted himself forward and ran in a fast zigzag towards the downed prick, giggling psychotically the whole time.

Grimmjow didn't even have time to fully process the movement before he was kicked in the head with such a force it sent him skidding backwards, the concrete ripping his suit and skin to shreds. He lifted his arm and tried to stand again when the same foot collided with his chin, flipping him backwards and blood spewing from his lips. His skull cracked a nasty thud against the ground, the world spinning.

Shit! The kid was too fast! He couldn't keep up! Before he could even finish those frightening thoughts, the wild beast tackled his chest, straddling him. The air was forced from his lungs and the kid sat up smirking down.

In the next split second, time seemed to slow down. Grimmjow's eyes widened just a fraction when he saw the feral look in the younger man's eyes; the look of a rabid beast set free; the look of a man willing to do anything to win; the look of a person who'd lost their mind completely. He felt his heart pick up in pace as the nasty feeling he hadn't felt in years called fear crawl up his gut and into his heart.

Then time resumed its normal pace. The kid laughed once before he threw his head downwards, bashing it painfully into Grimmjow's. The force was strong enough to lift his own head off the ground and smack back down; he cried out.

SHIT! He felt so trapped! The anger rose in his throat and blinded him. Lost to his anger and fear fueling his adrenaline, Grimmjow reached up with his good arm and ripped the kid's head down and bashed their skulls together again. The world blanked out from his vision for a couple frightening seconds before swirling back into existence.

He looked blearily at the kid sitting on him, seeing the disoriented and dizzy expression. Quickly, he kicked the kid off and tried standing up, only to have the world swirl again and the ground rise up to meet his knees. _Shit…_

He looked around, fighting for balance as he leaned precariously one direction then the other, trying to find the kid in the sea of blurry faces and objects. He squinted his eyes shut and shook his head, making the vertigo worse. His eyes popped open when he heard stumbling steps coming towards him, vaguely making out screams.

Ichigo shook his head wildly, gripping at it, screaming loudly at the top of his lungs, stumbling around. He couldn't see anything! That bastard! THAT BASTARD! When he found him! GRAH! HE'D KILL HIM! KILL HIM!

Ichigo saw shapes and shadows move about in his vision. When he caught sight of a blue blob, he screamed and ran towards it, stumbling and nearly falling. The damage from earlier was finally taking its toll. He screamed in frustration and pushed harder. He had to make that blue haired prick _pay_ for fucking with his body.

Ichigo tumbled to the ground when he tripped over the blob, his depth perception thrown out of whack; he heard the blob gasp out in winded pain. He quickly threw his fists backwards and began pelting anything with painful jabs, half the time hitting the jagged pavement. His knuckles split and blood dribbled down between them. Grimmjow snarled and jabbed just as wildly, just as blind.

The fight degraded to two mindless beasts trying to destroy the other.

Everyone watching in the background was too horrified to move. What the hell had happened? People were shoved around as the more rowdy boys cheered and urged the two fighting males on. Laughing and crowing when a distinctly painful blow was given. The young men were taking pictures and recording, putting in their mindless input; finding it so much more fulfilling to watch instead of stop the fight.

Many were pushed over as two irritated men shoved their way through.

"What the fuck is going on? All this stupid noise. Can't even friggin eat lunch in peace."

"Heh. Whatever it is, it's damn loud to be heard from all the way over on the other side. Jesus, Renji, every goddamn worker and their grandma is crowded here."

"No fuckin' kidding. Shit, how the hell we gonna get through this?" Renji yelled as he shoved a younger worker out of his way, the kid stumbling and dropping his camera phone. Ikkaku scowled in annoyance.

"Like this," he promptly began pulling people out of the way by the back of their collars, throwing them in random directions. Renji watched him part the sea of people forcefully and stepped over the squirming bodies lying on the ground, following the trail.

They pushed and pulled their way to the front and froze in shock. Ichigo was sitting on top of Grimmjow, both still throwing blind but weak, tired punches. Blood covered both of them in huge, crimson splotches. Ichigo was snarling in nasty contempt and Grimmjow grunting in pained gasps. Renji felt fear clench his gut and his breathing hurt his heart.

"Aw shit, Ichigo!" He quickly kicked the last few people out of his way and ran over towards his bloody friend. Renji grabbed onto the flailing arms right in the bend of the elbow. Ichigo threw his head backwards, screaming, clocking Renji in the shoulder. He squirmed trying to get free so he could kill the bastard underneath him.

Renji pulled harder and finally ripped Ichigo off of the blue hair male. Ikkaku was quick to run over and heft the bigger man to his feet and hold him back as he lunged for the accursed orange blob in front of him, screaming slurred obscenities at him.

Both mindless males fought with all their might, tiredly twisting and thrashing, wearing themselves down more until they fell to their knees gasping for air, unable to hold themselves up anymore.

Ikkaku snarled, "Renji! Fuck! Call the ambulance! These shits don't look so good!"

As if on cue, Ichigo's head began bobbing backwards and forwards as the adrenaline left him, and his head sagged forward. Renji gasped in fear.

"Ah god, Ichigo! Shit, Ichigo! DAMMIT, HE'S OUT!" Renji twisted his head to scream at his fellow coworkers behind him. "DAMMIT, WOULD ONE OF YOU DICKHEADS CALL A FUCKING AMBULANCE!"

That seemed to snap some of the more sober men into action, whipping their phones out and dialing hurriedly for medical help. Grimmjow still fought to get free from Ikkaku's grip, who had tightened it considerably. He growled in annoyance but was too tired to truly fight. With great reluctance, he gave up the fight and decided to rest, quickly falling asleep.

Renji leaned forward and sat down, resting Ichigo in his lap, panicked tears pricking in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Ichigo. Don't worry. Help is on the way."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo woke up surrounded by white and a throbbing headache.

_Shit…_ What the hell had happened? His mind was filled with a nasty fog as he tried to recall. The last thing he remembered was being lifted in the air by Grimmjow. Everything after that was a blank. How the hell had he gotten here? He looked about at the hospital room, the white walls reflecting the sunlight. His eyes roved slowly around the room, glancing at a huge curtain separating him from whoever was on the opposite side. He glanced down and saw red hair splayed about wildly on the white sheet, a sleeping face hidden within the crimson tresses.

Ichigo watched his friend sleep for a little longer before glancing towards the door seeing another man sittingin that chair sleeping. The sun was reflecting off his head, momentarily blinding Ichigo. He squinted his eyes and tilted his head away, hissing in pain. The throbbing in his head stretched to his neck and whole body. He lifted a hand slowly to his forehead and felt bandages. Glancing at his hands he saw more bandages on his knuckles. Following the trail down he saw more wrapped around his chest poking out from underneath the covers.

Shit! Was he beaten with a sledgehammer? God did he hurt. Ichigo groaned quietly in tired pain. He felt the bed shift slightly and heard a deep inhaling sigh. In silence, he watched Renji lift his head slightly from the covers, disoriented, and look up at his face, his eyes red and bloodshot.

Renji stared for a second until he processed that Ichigo was indeed staring back. He jumped belatedly and move closer to his friend's face.

"Ichigo! Yer awake! Aw thank god!" Renji quickly turned behind him and shouted, "Aye, Ikkaku! Wake up! Ichigo's awake!"

Ikkaku snorted loudly and shifted uncomfortably in his seat, scrunching his eyes shut as he woke up. He glanced over and jumped up, seeing Ichigo awake. He ran over and stood next to Renji, hands on his hips. Ichigo glanced between the two of them, not quite understanding what was going on.

"What's going on? Why am I here?" His voice was hoarse and it hurt to speak. Renji just about burst into tears of joy at hearing that worn out sound. Luckily, he held his composure.

"Yer in the hospital, Ichichi. Ya got beat up pretty bad. Hadda git yer injuries looked at and wrapped up." Renji shook his head. "Why the hell were you fighting that fucker? He's like, at least half a foot taller than you."

Ichigo frowned, confused. "Fight him? I didn't fight him. Hell, I was blacking out. Last thing I remember was getting owned by that prick."

Renji and Ikkaku shared a look. Ikkaku crossed his arms and put his weight on one leg.

"That's not what we saw," he said, nodding towards Ichigo. "We saw you wailin' away at that guy's face. It was insane. It was fucking sick."

Renji nodded, agreeing with Ikkaku. "You were trying to kill each other, Ichichi. And it looked like you were going to win."

Renji let that heavy sentence hang in the air as Ichigo tried to absorb it, eyes fearfully wide and breath painfully fast. Him? About to kill Grimmjow _fucking_ Jeagerjaques? _Him?_

Ikkaku shook his head. "When you lose yerself to a fight…. Damn yer one crazy motherfucker, Ichigo. Shit, you shoulda seen all the blood. It was kick ass. I was even a little jealous." Ikkaku smirked.

_No way in hell…._

He looked hurriedly up at the two men, about to hyperventilate. He didn't remember any of that. It couldn't be true. But these two wouldn't lie about something like that in this kind of situation. The heart monitor began beeping faster and louder as he began to panic.

SHIT! Why couldn't he remember any of that? Aw god! Did that mean he was crazy? Aw god! Aw god! Why couldn't HE REMEMBER? Confusion gripped his mind and he let it. His eyes shot wildly back and forth across the room, his nostrils flaring as he inhaled desperately fast, the world started spinning as he became lightheaded.

Renji quickly reached up and began rubbing Ichigo's hair in comfort. "Shh.. Shh, Ichigo, it's okay. Breathe… Breeeaaathe… Shhh, yeah, there you go. I'm here, it's okay." He whispered quietly, calming Ichigo down enough to slow his breathing. He looked up at Renji, his eyes lost. Renji felt a terrible pang in his heart at that look. It killed him seeing his friend like this again and not really being able to help…

Why was he such a failure? …. _Dammit…. _

He looked away in shame. Ikkaku watched, frowning. He hummed in disapproval, clocking Renji upside the head. He let go of Ichigo's head and yelped in pain, holding his head. He turned to glare at Ikkaku who was still frowning.

"God, this is one of the main reasons I can't stand you most the time. Ya should never let him see you like that if you really want to help. Self pity right now really won't help with this situation. So suck it up and be the person he needs right now, dammit. If not, git the fuck outta my way and let me do it." Ikkaku shifted his feet so that he was leaning closer to him, glaring now.

Renji's resolve hardened and he nodded and looked back at Ichigo. He was staring off at the wall, not comprehending anything, too lost in his own mind trying to sort things out. He came back to when he felt Renji's hand rubbing down his face gently. His eyes shifted over to stare into his.

With a shaky voice he asked, "How long have I been out?"

Renji smiled sadly, "Not even a full day. Pretty close, but not quite. It's tomorrow though."

Feeling certain that Ichigo had calmed down enough, Renji straightened up and stretched his arms. Ikkaku cracked his neck, and yawned.

"Doctor said you were out so long mainly because of lack of sleep. Though the knocks to the head did help with that." Ikkaku grouched, squinting his eyes as moisture built up in them as he yawned again. Ichigo nodded slowly, quickly looking about, confused.

"Where's Grimmjow?"

Renji scoffed and crossed his arms, glaring like a menace. Ikkaku curled his upper lip and nodded towards the curtain. Ichigo turned and stared at it in shock.

He stared at it for a good minute or so. "Why the hell would they put us in the same room if we were found literally killing each other?"

"I don't know, fuckin' morons work here I guess," Renji said as he walked over to the chair and sat down. Ikkaku watched him, hellfire burning in his eyes as the dipshit sat in _his_ chair. Almost as soon as he had moved into a comfortable position, the door opened roughly, knocking the chair askew and flinging Renji to the floor. Ikkaku couldn't help it as he doubled over, slapping his knees, and bust a gut while laughing his ass off. Renji glared up at him from the floor, slowly picking himself up, face all red. He opened his mouth to tell the asshole off when a pair of really nice loafers stepped over him and moved towards the other side of the curtain.

Renji stopped moving and watched, he glanced back at Ikkaku noticing that he had watched too. The man as he was passing the curtain glanced back at Ichigo and smiled sweetly, his brown hair bouncing. Ichigo couldn't help but shiver. Something about that smile was frightening; like he wasn't really smiling at all.

Ichigo watched him step onto the other side, whispers leaking out here and there but no words could be made out. The three men glanced at each other and stayed still. The whispers became more violent on now end, the other relaxed as it had been.

"FUCK YOU, AIZEN!"

The three men jumped, Renji losing his balance stumbling back to the ground. The brown haired man stepped back out, smiled at them all, and briskly walked out of the room, as if he hadn't just been told off. Ichigo watched that man, not liking him one bit. Abruptly, the curtain yanked to one side revealing a blue haired man in pretty much the same condition as Ichigo: covered in bandages. He barely spared them a vicious glance before he was hobbling towards the door.

He stumbled and caught onto the wall as he fell, gasping in pain, sweat running down his forehead. SHIT! Aizen, that bastard! He was right on the other side of that door! He just _had_ to get there!

Grimmjow pushed his foot forward and let go of the wall only to collapse to his knees. He cried out in agony. FUCK THAT HURT! His hands gripped at the ground as he tried not to gag.

"God, yer a fuckin' idiot. Why do ya think you were in the bed? Ya can't get up yet." Grimmjow heard just to the left of him as a hand reached down and wrapped around his arm, lifting him up. He snarled and brutally pushed it away.

"I don't fucking need your help," he hissed out as he glared up at the red head. The red head glared back down.

"Well fuck you too. Have fun pulling yer own sorry ass to bed. I was simply trying to be nice," Renji said with his hands on his hips.

Ikkaku growled, "That's why you never help the enemy. They ain't never grateful."

Grimmjow snarled back at him, "I never asked you fer yer goddamn help." His elbow shook with effort as he tried to push himself up to standing, his knees quaking. God, he _hurt_ everywhere. He glanced over at the other bed and saw Ichigo glaring at him. He returned the sentiment with his own. Gingerly, he made his trek back to his bed, the other occupants watching him, and climbed back into bed.

Grimmjow stared at the ceiling angrily. Why the fuck did he have to be woken up by that asshole of a boss, Aizen, only to be told that if he let something like this happen again he'd be fired. Then he got to find out that he shared the room with the littler asshole that got him here in the first place. His eyes slid to the corners and watched Ichigo interact with his friends.

He seemed so calm now. Huh, who would've thought that the little punk would carry something so deadly inside of him? Grimmjow watched in silence. It wasn't every day that he got his ass handed to him by someone else; especially someone much younger. He turned his eyes to stare out the window.

Before long, his eyes slid back to watch the young man. He watched him move his fingers through his hair, watched the muscles flex in his arm as he scratched at his chest. The kid was very well built, almost no fat at all. Did the kid constantly move or something? Did he not eat? Why the hell couldn't he look away?

Grimmjow's eyes widened and he forced himself to look at the wall behind the kid. Shit! That kid was messing with his mind. He couldn't help it when his eyes looked back down to stare at the kid's face, still scrunched up in an annoyed scowl, his lips pulling down into a frown. He couldn't help but stare at those lips.

All he could think about was seeing those lips pulled apart in a maddened smirk, crazed laughter filling the air. The kid's hair splattered red with blood, his eyes wide and pupils contracted with excitement. His heart beat picked up in pace, his face turning hot.

That kid was fucking _sexy_ when he lost his mind in battle. He wanted to see that face again. No, _needed_ to fight that kid again so he could beat that fine ass into the ground. Grimmjow paused and contemplated whether it was rage or lust he felt for the punk. Both?

Either way he felt he was going _crazy_ just sitting there, so close to the kid but unable to touch him; unable to twist his fist into his gut; unable to hear his cries of pain. Grimmjow smirked, feeling his blood rush south. What he wouldn't give to feel his skin rip under his hands again; to taste his blood splattering in his mouth; to beat that condescending scowl off his face. Grimmjow licked his lips in anticipation.

_What he wouldn't give to fuck that punk while tearing him down._

He smirked watching the kid again. Thoughts quickly flitted through his mind, many warning him of a quickly escalating obsession. With a smirk, he tamped those annoying thoughts down, allowing the sick feelings take over his mind.

He _would_ have that punk under him again be it fucking him or fucking him up: preferably both. He looked up to the ceiling again, smirking. He closed his eyes, his body worn out.

Grimmjow honestly couldn't have cared less. He'd certainly have pleasant dreams.

Ichigo glanced over at Grimmjow. He had noticed the older man watching him, and needless to say it was unnerving. Why was he watching him? What, did he want a round two? Shit! Can't he heal first? When he felt better, fuck yes! He still had to teach that asshole some manners. Ichigo turned to glare at the sleeping dick.

Crazy bastards like that are what make people like him miserable; purposely shitting on them and their existence.

Fuck he was determined to prove himself once and for all to that asshole! He watched Grimmjow sleep with determination, ignoring the two men talking to him. Just wait and see, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Ichigo Kurosaki was determined to give you hell!

Now all he had to do was get better so he _could _beat his ass. Ichigo sighed. This was going to be a long healing process. He rolled his eyes to stare glumly at dumb and dumber still jabbering away.

Yep… _Really_ long.

.:.~End of Chapter 4~.:.

So I know this chapter isn't as long and that there isn't much in it BUT this chapter is a transition chapter and is much needed for the next ideas to flow smoothly. Without it, it would seem far too abrupt and sketchy. Filler chapters are sometimes needed. THOUGH we did see some development in Grimmjow's 'obsession' with Ichigo and some development between Ikkaku and Ichigo friendship-wise. So I suppose it wasn't completely filler. And I couldn't put the two chapters together because it would make the chapter far too long and it wouldn't fit in at all. Again I say it'd feel too rushed and abrupt.

:D Ah yes, the fight scene in the beginning. Who thought Ichigo was gonna wipe the floor with Grimmjow's ass? Well, Hollow Ichigo and Grimmjow were pretty close, toe to toe, in the anime. I tried to make it more like that, both of them weakening each other, but Ichigo still winning just _slightly. _And before there's any confusion, no Ichigo did NOT break Grimmjow's arm. He simply popped it out of socket which hurts like the fucking devil, by the way. Oh, and Shiro, as many have so dubbed him, is not a split personality. He is simply Ichigo when he loses control of his mind. Ya know? Blacks out in mindless rage, not so much crazy but angry.

Ah yes. **KawaiiBerry-chan**, you asked me to put in a certain statement. Did you see it? 8) See? I did put it in there XD like I promised.

Next chapter things will definitely be on the move towards more steamy interactions between Grimmpa and Ichichi, not just violent…. Well maybe violently steamy lol XD What a tag team, yeah?

So despite this being a transition chapter (mainly), being about 1,000 words shorter because it is a transition chapter, please review and tell me what you think! 8D

LOVE YA GUYS! UNTIL NEXT TIME, WHICH SHOULD BE LIKE TWO WEEKS! XD

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	5. Liquidation

MAWAGE! IZ VHAT BWINGZ US TOGETHAAAAH! Todaaay…. Do you have the wing?

God I love that movie…

I've been trying to think of a good sub-category for this story. Any ideas cuz I have no idea….

Anyway, thanks for the reviews and all that super jazz 8D here's chapter 5! Sorry about the delay!

DISCLAIMOR! I've finally grown out of my disclaimor days! ( 8D This will be my last one, so better make it count. Ahem….. **BLEACH IS NOT NOR EVER WILL BE MINE! THANK YOU!**

WARNINGS! Language, violence(though not near as bad as it has been), sexual situations.

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 5- Liquidation

Ichigo scrunched his nose up as he fought back the urge to yawn. He was having such a nice dream too. Why did he have to wake up? He couldn't even bring himself to open his eyes yet, too content to just fall back asleep. Shifting into a more comfortable position, he sighed and smiled.

An exhaling of breath on his face had him freezing up and a frown pulling down his lips. His eyes shot open to see a smirking face only inches from his own.

Needless to say, he screamed. Loudly. Without thought, his fist shot up to hit the freak away only to have it caught in a tight grip and loud laughter filling the room. Ichigo, a jumble of tired, hazy thoughts, kept fighting; trying to escape while the laughter continued to howl.

Slowly, his heart slowed to its normal pace and he let his eyes focus enough to glare at the idiot so close. He saw the broad smirk and annoying blue eyes filled with amusement watching his every movement. Ichigo scowled and pulled his hand roughly away.

"Goddammit, Grimmjow! Why the hell do you do that? Sick shits n giggles?" Ichigo grouched as the laughing man pulled away enough that he could see his face clearly.

Through his giggles, Grimmjow said, "Mmm, I love your face when you wake up. It's hilarious watching your soft face morph from peaceful sleep to yer hard, angry scowl." His smirk grew. He loved annoying the little carrot. Over the few days they had been in the hospital, he had made a game out of it: see how mad he could make the firecracker. It was amusing as hell though, most of the time, the little shit pissed him off just as much. He always had some smart ass remark to everything Grimmjow dished out. As much as it really irked him, _he fucking loved it._

This kid was so witty and knew exactly how to push his buttons; how to make him so angry he saw red; so angry he nearly keened with the need to fuck. It made his blood roar through his body, drowning out all coherent thoughts except ones of the red head in front of him. He wanted so badly to just wring his neck and fuck him senseless but he'd always stop himself short. It'd drive him mad with the need and he'd love it even more.

This kid was driving him crazy. He wanted his blood and he wanted his body.

"Aye, you've been starin' at me for too damn long. Back the fuck off, Jeagerjaques before I make you."

Grimmjow's thoughts zoomed back into the world and he blinked. His eyes roved over to Ichigo's and he smirked more.

"Heh, do it," he challenged. The carrot's brown eyes narrowed and Grimmjow felt his heart pick up in excitement. Would he, oh god would he? His fingers twitched and he clenched them, waiting for the moment of truth.

Ichigo snorted in contemptuous anger. Every god damn day. This annoying prick would do this every day at any chance he could. He'd back him up into a corner and wait to see what would happen. It was like the asshole was testing him, to see how long until he snapped. Well, that dick could just hold onto his balls because he was determined to win this fight. Ichigo lifted his foot and kicked the bastard away.

Grimmjow felt the air rush from his lungs in a quiet 'omph.' He glared at Ichigo, disappointed. Why couldn't he find that beautiful anger; those killing looks that made his heart race with lust? He wanted to- no,_ had to_ take that little shit down in his prime. Anything less would not do. But that didn't mean he couldn't have fun on the way up.

With a cryptic smirk, Grimmjow stood up straight and conceded defeat. Ichigo watched him wearily as he walked over to his own bed and laid down, a bad feeling bashing around in his gut.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Renji quickly moved down the hallway, looking for Ichigo's room. He was running damn late and only hell itself could stop him.

"Renji," a smooth suave voice called.

Renji froze midstep. Aw shit… Hell itself. He slowly turned to look at his boss. The taller man tilted his head and gracefully took the few steps to catch up with him.

Byakuya stared into his eyes, making him feel like squirming. It was unnerving to have someone stare at you like that; especially when they're your boss and _especially _when you can't read their expressions and you _know_ that they want you. He continued to squirm.

Byakuya just continued to stare at him in silence, taking in the random details that meant so much to him. The way his ponytail was loose and falling down, the little dark circles under his eyes, the slightly pale pallor of his skin, the way he looked ready to cry with pent up emotions. He reached his hand forward and rubbed gently underneath Renji's eye with his thumb.

Renji tried to lean away but Byakuya expected this and already had his other hand up and holding his head gently in place. Renji sighed and quickly gave in, too tired to even try to fight.

"I heard that you were here visiting Ichigo. I came to also pay my respects," Byakuya tried making small talk as he slowly pulled away. Renji quickly put distance between them and frowned, staring at the ground, anywhere but at his eyes.

He nodded. "Yeah, they're gonna let 'im out soon. Either later today or tomorrow."

Byakuya tilted his head, trying to see Renji's face. Everytime he got close, he would turn his head further away. It was beginning to make him mad.

"Well, I'ma go see him now. I'll see ya round, 'kay Byakua?" With that, Renji turned his back to him and started down the hallway.

"How long are you going to put me off?" Renji froze again in his tracks and turned to look at Byakuya wide eyed. The man was frowning. "How long are you going to act like you don't know my feelings and push me away?"

Renji watched him, shell shocked. He certainly hadn't expected this. He continued to stare silently, Byakuya waiting patiently for an answer.

Before Renji could even begin to think of anything coherent, a blond man shoved him.

"Move out the middle of the hallway, ya stupid shit! I'm in a friggin' hurry!" he yelled with his big mouth. Renji watched, too stunned to even be offended. He watched the man run down the hallway and around the corner.

Byakuya stood watching, silently fuming. He frowned and his eyes narrowed. Enough. He was tired of being ignored.

"Hm." Quickly, he grabbed onto Renji's arm and yanked him down the hallway, briskly walking. Renji slowly coming back to Earth noticed and began to fight. Byakuya threw open a door to a hospital room, made sure it was empty, and threw Renji inside.

He stumbled to catch his balance and flew into one of the beds. He stood up straight, angry.

"What the hell do you think yer doing?" He pushed past Byakuya only to be grabbed and his back slammed against the wall. He felt a weight press against his front.

"No more. I will not let you play me for a fool anymore." Renji watched in silent horror when lips came down on his.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Shinji was livid. Why the hell hadn't this little bastard told him anything? Here he was, worried fucking _sick_, thinking the worst, while he was tucked away in the hospital.

If Ichigo wasn't dead yet, he was going to _kill_ him when he saw him! He stormed down the hallway, people lurching to move out of his warpath.

Certainly, he knew that Ichigo did not consider them friends. HELL! Didn't even consider them acquaintances, but shit! Shinji still cared for the ungrateful shithead! Whether he wanted it or not, Shinji was going to visit him and give him a piece of his mind!

When he found the right room, he practically kicked the door off its hinges, nurses jumping in fright at the sound. He stepped inside to see Ichigo staring at him with wide eyes.

Shinji narrowed his own and stormed in, hands on his hips.

"You…." His voice was a vindictive hiss. And then the dam broke and all screaming hell broke loose. "How, DARE you! I've been friggin' worried SICK about yer sorry ass! And you've been in the _hospital?_ Aw Jesus, Ichigo! I thought you were like dead or something! And then I find out from the Bald Wonder that you're in here cuz you had a cat fight with some dipshit at the construction site!

"WHAT ABOUT EVERYONE ELSE? I had to ask everyone and their damn grandma about you! God! Do you know how much I _don't _like that Mutant? And to have to find out about you from him was like having to swallow acid while someone kicked you in the nuts! UGH!

"God! Yer so insufferable! Why the hell can't you tell me anything? Always keeping to yourself! Dammit, Ichigo!"

Ichigo watched with wide eyes as Shinji paced back and forth ranting and tooting his own horn. Wuh? What the… Hell? He glanced over at Grimmjow. The man was watching Shinji with venom.

He sneered and slowly sat up. The blankets slid down his bare chest and pooled in his lap. He pushed his thick blue locks back on his head.

"Aye! Sunshine! Shut your fuckin' mouth…. Yer givin' me a pounding headache."

Shinji's mouth snapped shut with an audible click and his eyebrow twitched. He swirled around, hands on his hips, and mouth wide open for righteous fury.

"Now look heeeeeeeeeeer-you're really hot."

Ichigo rolled his eyes and Grimmjow cocked an eyebrow and then looked at Ichigo who in turn glared back viciously. Shinji watched the exchange with interest and raised one of his one eyebrows, smirking.

"Oooooooooh, I see how it is." He lifted his fist to mouth and giggled. "Well then, don't let me interrupt you." Shinji started walking towards the door.

Ichigo choked on air at the sudden change in Shinji's temperament and the totally WRONG train of thought he had driven off on.

"Woah woah! Shinji! It's not what you think!"

Shinji rounded on him so fast, it left his head reeling.

"Oh so _now_ you remember my name! Ha! Well, hun, I'm determined! I will see to it that you two are together no matter what."

And with that, the devil's advocate left the room cackling like the demon he was. Ichigo spluttered loudly, clutching at the railings of the bed.

"I FUCKING HATE THAT GUY!" Ichigo pointed an accusing finger at Grimmjow. "HEY, SHINJI! DON'T GO BUTTIN' IN SHIT YOU DON'T KNOW SHIT ABOUT!"

Ichigo leaned further onto the railing, trying to see further out the door. "SHINJI!"

"Just leave it be. I can already tell just by looking at that fucker that his mind is set. Ain't nothin' short of an atomic bomb gonna derail his train of thought." Grimmjow stared at the open door, eyes half lidded in annoyance. "I've met myself many people like that and trust me it's better to just let them think what they wanna. The more you protest, the more determined they become."

Ichigo leaned back and glanced at Grimmjow and then back out the door, watching the nurses walking about, looking at their clipboards. He sighed loudly through his nose. The asshole was right.

Shinji thought _he_ was insufferable? _Look in the mirror, Shinji._

Ichigo rolled his eyes and slowly worked his way back down and snuggled comfortably. Might as well enjoy it while he can. Soon enough, he'd be adding this bill with all the others he had to pay. He rolled his eyes again.

_Fan-fuckin'-tastic._

He glanced out the corner of his eye at Grimmjow. The man was frowning and staring at the wall in front of him. That's how it always was. When the shithead wasn't pestering the ever living hell out of him, he just glowered at the wall. Hmph, ungrateful asshole. Leave it up to the rich snob to be unhappy that he was stuck here. B'ah! Makes him mad just thinking about it.

His anger simmering, Ichigo turned his head away to scowl at the wall too. In retrospect, he couldn't help but think, what a cheery room; Of course he stopped caring not even a second later.

Besides, a nap sounded amazing right about now. Who knew when he'd get to sleep this much again? So Ichigo relaxed and let his boredom morph into a drowsy lull, pulling him under the sweet oblivion of sleep.

Grimmjow glanced over at him when he heard the young snot's breathing deepen. He watched unabashedly, thinking. So his name was Ichigo?

Grimmjow watched in silence, glaring. Tomorrow they were going to be leaving the hospital. Of course normally he'd be happy about that, but the fact that he had to waste so many days in this hell hole just irritated him. He really did NOT want to return to work… He glanced back at the little carrot quietly snoring away.

He snarled viciously and turned his glare back to the wall. He really fucking hated work.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo slowly pulled on his own clothes. It was the same outfit he had come in, all torn up from the fight but thank god someone had had the courtesy (or job) to actually wash them. They were practically rags, but hey! At least they were clean. He scowled over at the man who was changing into a brand new freaking suit; a secretary having walked in and delivered it.

That's just friggin' bullshit. Ichigo sighed angrily through his nose and did his utmost to ignore the pampered pooch. Ichigo finished before Grimmjow did and was about to walk out when the door opened on its own and another man stepped in.

His raven hair brushed his shoulders and his lifeless green eyes didn't hardly spare a seconds glance at Ichigo before they laid upon Grimmjow. His hands were held loosely in his pockets as he stepped forward and into Grimmjow's space.

The blue haired man glanced over his shoulder as he fixed his collar and the look of pure, unadulterated malice upon his face could've caused any lesser man to spontaneously combust. His white teeth ground together and his lips pulled back into a frightening snarl, eyebrows scrunched so close together, his nose crinkled too.

"I don't want to hear it." His voice was clipped and short, so filled with loathing that it caused his secretary to flinch. "The Almighty Asshole already came and preached his gospel. I'on't needa hear yer clipnotes version. Nor do I needa hear ya warn me about my blasphemy against his word. I've heard it all before and no matter how much ya say, I ain't gonna change my ways. You might suck his hairy dick, but I don't."

Grimmjow turned his back to the smaller man and started pulling his tie on. Ichigo watched with his eyebrows fused with his hairline. Wow. That asshole had bigger balls than he originally thought he did if he just treated someone else like that.

The raven haired man just stared at him, a slight narrowing of his eyes the only sign that he actually felt anything at all.

"Well, Grimmjow. Despite all your protesting, I'm going to tell you anyway. Mr. Aizen is not happy that you endangered our company with your insulting actions. You could have ruined business for us by showing a bad example. Fist fights are not tolerated in this company. Should this happen again, you will be out of a job and I will _personally_ see to it that you won't be able to find another one."

There was a slight pause. "Have I made myself clear?"

Grimmjow grit his teeth. This little asshole… He was sick of having to bend over and take it up the ass every time he did something that displeased Aizen. That little shit Ulquiorra, always kissing ass and making _his_ life hell. Fuckin' hell….

Ulquiorra simply pulled his hands deeper in his pockets and narrowed his eyes a bit more. "I said, 'have I made myself clear?'"

Grimmjow grit his teeth so hard, his jaws bulged. He glanced hellfire out the corner of his eyes and spat through clenched teeth.

"Yeah, I heard you."

Ulquiorra shifted his feet, "Good. I expect to see you at work tomorrow morning." And with that the little shit turned on his heels and was walking out the door.

Ichigo watched him in silent amazement. The man had kept his cool throughout that whole ordeal. Nothing showing of his discomfort. Hell, no emotion at all! Was that guy even human?

Robot; had to be a robot. Ichigo shook his head silently and scowled at Grimmjow. He could feel the waves of malice pouring off his body; his back and shoulders ram rod straight with tension. With more force than necessary, the man finished getting dressed. He just so happened to glance over his shoulder and noticed that Ichigo was watching him.

That did it. He growled and turned a vicious snarl his way.

"What are you looking at?"

Ichigo's eyes focused in on Grimmjow's face and his scowl deepened too.

"Just watching, asshole."

Grimmjow snarled, "Well don't."

"Don't tell me what I can and can't do, fucker. I won't put up with yer shit."

Grimmjow snorted a laugh, though nothing was funny about it at all. He turned and looked at Ichigo fully. "You won't huh?"

Ichigo crossed his arms defiantly. "I don't care who you are. Don't take yer problems out on me. I have enough of my own. Just cuz that guy came in here and totally reamed yer ass doesn't mean I'm gonna let you trample all over me. Shut the fuck up and grow a pair."

The secretary choked and glanced back and forth between the two men, her green hair flinging side to side. Grimmjow's person darkened. He clenched his fists and again through clenched teeth spoke.

"Nel, way out in the fucking hall."

More than happy to comply she bowed once and quickly walked away. As she passed Ichigo she gave a sympathetic glance. She was worried for the poor boy but her job was more important right now. She needed this money.

Ichigo watched her leave the room then turned and glared back at Grimmjow. He watched his jaws move as he ground his teeth. Mentally preparing himself for a fight, Ichigo was thrown off track when laughter reached his ears.

He looked up into Grimmjow's face and watched as a huge smirk split it down the middle, practically all his teeth showing. The man's head tilted to the side and he took steady, slow steps forward that had Ichigo (against his own will) backing up a step with everyone the menace in front of him took. The smirk seemed to grow even more.

"God, you know just how to piss me off don'tcha? Ya say all the right things ta git my heart racing and mind hazy with rage. God, I'm so pissed off I can't even-" He cut off and tilted his head further, eyes twinkling with rage and- oh dear god help him- _arousal?_ The backs of Ichigo's knees bumped into the edge of the bed and he stumbled, sitting down haphazardly.

Grimmjow stepped up in between his spread legs and stared down, eyes still shining. Without warning whatsoever, he shot forward and wrapped his fingers tightly around Ichigo's neck.

Reality came back and fear clenched him. Ichigo began to fight back but Grimmjow simply laid down on top of him and crushed most of his limbs. Laying there immobile, and unable to breathe properly, Ichigo could only watch in silent horror.

Grimmjow groaned as his heated body laid sprawled on top of Ichigo's smaller one. "Dammit, punk. I don't know what I wanna do more. Choke the fucking life out of you or fuck you mindless."

Ichigo's eyes widened even more, gasping for life giving air. Grimmjow tilted his head and leaned closer, their noses brushing slightly.

"Always. Always you do this to me. Confuse me so much. I fucking hate you so much but I can't look away. It fucking pisses me off that I'm always watching you; wanting to kill you; wanting to _fuck _you. You make me so _crazy_!"

Grimmjow removed one hand from around his throat and began lowering it down Ichigo's chest. Even as his other hand tightened around his throat, cutting off all air supply, his other hand rubbed up his thigh and began rubbing circles dangerously close to his dick. Ichigo was feeling lightheaded and desperate for escape.

Shit! SHIT! His head was lolling side to side when he felt a nose press into the side of his neck. The new position removed just enough of Grimmjow's weight from his lower body that he could move his knees. Without hesitation, Ichigo thrust his knee up into the asshole's crotch, pushing him up off him with a pained yelp. Lifting his palm, he pushed it up into the jerk's nose, causing him to fly back and onto the floor.

He writhed in pain and cradled his nuts while blood spewed from his nose. Ichigo gasped violently, coughing and rubbing at his neck.

"You-you fucking psycho!" He stuttered through gasps. Grimmjow rolled around on the ground, his groans quickly turning into broken laughter.

"Ah, god, you little fuck! Yes! That's what I love!" Grimmjow quickly crawled over, hand reaching up to Ichigo's leg, and pulled him to the ground, Ichigo still coughing. His back hit the floor painfully, the air he desperately needed whooshing back out of his still gasping lungs. Grimmjow used this to his advantage and climbed back on top of Ichigo, pressing his body against him hard, crazy laughter filled the room.

"You piss me off so much and I can't get enough of it!" Grimmjow pressed harder when Ichigo squirmed, throwing insults out of his mouth. Grimmjow just smiled through the blood running down his lips. "Yes, get angry. Yer so fucking hot when yer angry."

Grimmjow ground his hips down painfully hard, Ichigo gasping more loudly.

"Sh-shit!" He coughed out on a wheeze. It hurt so bad to breathe! Ichigo renewed his efforts to free himself. "Ge-get off me!"

Grimmjow leaned his face down and licked Ichigo's cheek, his blood smearing on it.

"Fight me. Fight me, Ichigo. I wanna break you down while yer trying yer damndest!" Grimmjow gasped against Ichigo's lips as he ground down painfully again, his tongue flicking out to play with his lower lip. Ichigo swore and pushed against him with all his might, desperate to get free.

"Fuck you…." He pushed at Grimmjow's chin, his blood staining his fingers red and smearing it down and around Grimmjow's neck.

Grimmjow choked on his laughter, still smiling as he licked at Ichigo's fingers. Ichigo swore colorfully again. As the jerk leaned back down, tongue licking up his chin, his fists tightening painfully around his wrists.

The door opened and a loud gasp was heard.

"What the hell are you doing? That's fucking disgusting! Goddammit! Why do I always walk into this shit!"

Grimmjow and Ichigo looked towards the door and saw the bald headed man standing there, red faced with embarrassment and anger. Ichigo glanced back up at the still distracted Grimmjow and took his moment.

He pulled his fist free and punched him in the side of the head, knocking his body off of him, and he dove for the door; feet scrambling as he kicked and pushed. Ikkaku was thrown to the wayside as Ichigo rammed him down and shot off down the hall like a freight train from hell.

"Get the hell out of my way!" He yelled as he pushed doctors and nurses out of the way; or at least the ones that didn't move in time. He barreled through the hallways and jumped into the bathroom. He dove and rolled, twisting his body, he kicked the door shut. Quickly, he scrambled over and locked it. Gasping, he leaned against it gingerly.

Ikkaku laid there in the hallway, the world spinning about his vision, confused and pissed off. This is the thanks he got for paying a visit to a friend in need. Bull shit. Grumbling curses and other such obscenities, he stood up and stomped his way down the hall, down the stairs, down that hall, and out of the hospital.

Grimmjow laid there, shell shocked, coughing. Slowly an angry smirk pulled at his lips again. Heh... Little fucker.

He stood up and brushed himself off, calling his secretary back in. He smirked at the door as she shuffled in. Now he was determined to make that kid's life hell.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo stood at the hospital check out (after having fought tooth and nail against having a wheelchair) trying to discuss his payment options. The nurse was steadily becoming frustrated and he was beyond that point: FAR beyond it. He rubbed at his temples yet again trying to figure out what the hell he was going to do. They wanted a payment now but all his meager salary was tucked away and into other bills. He didn't have any money to pay for anything right now.

He'd been trying for the past ten minutes to get that through the nurse's thick skull but she wasn't having any of it. Jesus! What a numb skull. He had tried switching tactics, trying to bargain a lower price but the adamant bich just shook her head and offered him other payment plans for later on but the same price for the first payment: which was right now. Ugh… God he hated hospitals.

Ichigo leaned against the counter, face hidden in his arms, sighing loudly. He kept his face in the dark, trying to calm down. _You can do this. Don't kill her. You can do this._

He sighed again. It wasn't working.

Grimmjow stepped out into the hallway and looked up and down it, rubbing irritatedly at the bandage around his nose. Spotting the check out desk he smirked and walked toward it, spying a very aggravated Ichigo. A devious smirk took root and he sauntered over, his hands landing on the countertop.

"Hey miss, could ya help me out here?" His smirk was devastatingly sexy and he watched the young woman melt under his gaze. _Score. _

Ichigo's head snapped up soon as he heard that voice from hell, watching him wearily. He'd have tucked tail and booked it already but he really needed to get this figured out. With anger, he watched as Grimmjow got his billing done and was ready to leave.

Ichigo was friggin' jealous and angry. What the hell? He'd been here far longer than that pretentious asshole. As if on cue, the asshole turned and looked at him, his smirk turned into a knowing one.

"So ya run outta there only to have to wait here. What the hell's takin' ya so long?" His words sounded nice but they were spoken in a condescending way. The nurse answered for Ichigo.

"He doesn't have the money, he says, for the initial payment." She said in a snooty voice. Ichigo prayed hellfire upon her ever living soul. Grimmjow glanced over at him.

"Oh?"

That was all the nurse needed to carry on, exposing his dark secrets. "Well, he says that all his money is currently invested elsewhere and he can't spare the change to pay this amount."

Grimmjow looked at him and rose an eyebrow. Ichigo rubbed his temples for the umpteenth time.

"Look, lady I told you that it was all put away for bills and I do NOT appreciate you telling random people my personal problems." He glared at the stupid bitch. She at least she had the decency to flush embarrassedly.

Grimmjow watched in silent amusement. He tilted his head, a thought so devastatingly evil came to him and he laughed smirking like the devil he was. Ichigo turned nervously towards him, caution written all over his face. The stupid nurse just blushed and giggled.

His eyes were only for Ichigo though. "You need money then?" Ichigo bristled immediately.

"I don't need yer fucking charity! Nor do I want yer money!"

Grimmjow just smirked his insufferable smirk and shifted the weight from one foot to the other. "Hey, baby."

The nurse turned and looked at him still blushing. She looked up at him expectantly.

His smirk grew. "Don't worry 'bout this guy no more. I'll pay for it."

Ichigo snarled viciously. "Didn't you just fucking hear me? I don't fucking want yer money!" Ichigo stepped closer to Grimmjow growling.

Grimmjow totally ignored his outburst and warning, leaning over and using his credit card to finalize the payment. He turned and looked back at Ichigo. "Back yer bags, Carrot Top. You work fer me now."

Ichigo yelled out in anger as Grimmjow grabbed onto his wrist and began pulling him down the hallway and towards the exit.

"What the fuck is wrong with you! Didn't you hear me? What? Yer fucking deaf now, you psychotic asshole!"

Grimmjow just laughed and continued dragging him down the hallway, Ichigo fighting and squirming the entire way but no amount of swinging and twisting could break the death grip around his arm.

As he was almost literally being dragged down the hallway, he saw a ruffled and red faced Renji walking in a daze towards the exit too.

Desperately, Ichigo reached out his free arm towards the beautiful savior, eyes pleading.

"Renji! Oh god Renji! Help me!"

Renji's head snapped up to look at him. He stopped walking and stared as his face slowly turned tomato red. Without a known reason, he took off running and out the exit doors, leaving Ichigo behind in his dust watching in horrified bemusement.

What the hell had caused that and WHY THE HELL DID HE LEAVE HIM TO THE WOLVES!

Ichigo glanced at Grimmjow and watched as his teeth parted and howling laughter poured from his lips. Ichigo gulped, his thoughts revolving around only one thing.

_And so it begins._

.:.~End of Chapter 5~.:.

Well I wonder why Renji left in such the way that he did. (LOL) Anybody else enjoy that? Teehee!

Again surry for the delay. We have finally entered into the stage of the story where Ichigo and Grimmjow will be around each other constantly. And for that reason, I get to introduce a few new characters 8D! Some will be important, others simply place holders. BOOYAW!

Anyway, that was the final shift into the next stage of the story as well. Did you enjoy that violent, steamy goodness? I did. Just because that happened doesn't mean that here on out will be nothing but romantic nastiness. Ichigo will fight tooth and nail and fist and foot, but it will happen…. Eventually. Gotta build up to it lol 8P

Things are going to get hairy real soon: lots of rivals and arguments. As well as budding relationships and struggles. Hint hint wink wink cough cough (Renji and Byakuya). But don't worry. They're just side pairing, they won't over run the story. They'll just ease up the monotony every once in a while 8P but it will be there as well, unless you tell me otherwise 8)

Anyway, LOVE YA GUYS! UNTIL NEXT TIME! 8D

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	6. Back In Business

Here we go! Chapter 6! Just finished eating so now I'm all fueled and ready to start TYPING SOME WORDS! Though I have an **IMPORTANT AN! **I'm not ignoring anyone, I've been terribly busy with college. Then, I got really sick. I mean I was in the emergency room sick. I will respond to reviews.

WARNINGS! Language, Violence, Slight Sexual Situations

.:.~O3O~.:.

Chapter 6- Back In Business

Ichigo sighed as he trudged down the street, his shoulders slumped. Only two words were needed to describe his current mood.

Zero motivation.

The reason why? Ichigo glanced surly over his shoulder at the car that was slowly tailing after him on the road. That's why. He muttered nasty words as he looked forward again. Grimmjow wasn't pulling any punches in this. When he said that he was now his employer… Well, hell. He meant he'd be Ichigo's _only_ employer.

Why he was walking down the street to his job at the grocery store? It was the only job he hadn't quit yet and honestly he wasn't looking forward to it. The owner wasn't _so_ bad when you didn't see him. But when you actually _spoke _to him? Ichigo shuddered.

He glanced over his shoulder, hoping against hope that the car wouldn't be there. No… 'course not. It was still following him. His scowl deepened and he stood up straight and shoved his way into the store.

The door dinged and cool air flowed around him. He looked about slowly, the quiet elevator like music softly playing in the background. He ignored the stares from the other workers and moved on to the back of the store where his boss's office was.

It felt like he was on death row and with each step he took, he was one step closer to his untimely doom. Ichigo swallowed thickly, his Adam's apple bobbing. He stared at the door, hand resting on it.

Welp… here goes nothing! And with that, he knocked on the door and waited with baited breath, hoping that maybe at least his boss wouldn't be there.

"Nnnnnnnnyyyyyyeeeeeessssss," a playful voice called.

Oh sweet Jesus! He was in! Nooo! Ichigo's eyes widened and he was so tempted, _so tempted_, to just get the hell outta dodge! Shaking his head he sucked in a deep breath. Exhaling with determination, he opened the door with a quick shove and stood there like a specter in the entrance. The man was sitting in his chair, spinning around in circles slowly. He smiled at Ichigo when he saw him and spun one last time.

As he slowly stopped, he rested his elbows on his desk, crossed his fingers and legs, and hid his mouth behind his hands. His hat and blond wispy hair hid his eyes quite nicely.

"Wow. Creepy, Ichigo. Quit hovering in the peripheral and come inside for a chat, ne?" The man smiled the whole time, laughter in his voice. Ichigo swallowed again and stepped inside. He could _feel _the foreboding in the air, stabbing at his gut like a vicious knife. The creepy blond just smiled more.

"C'mon, Ichigo, quit lookin' so constipated. It's not like I'm gonna bite ya."

"It's not you I'm worried about biting me, Urahara…" Ichigo looked about with shifty eyes. _It's what yer gonna have after my ass once I tell ya why I'm here._

Of course that went unsaid but he certainly _thought it._

"Ooooooh, is that so?" Urahara let it hang in the air, as he tilted his head and rocked the chair side to side. Ichigo sighed loudly through his nose, knowing that Urahara was going to make him open up the whole awkward conversation.

Oh joy. Social interaction…. His specialty…. Ichigo scowled and clenched his teeth. Why was he torturing himself? Why not just get it over with? He watched the man in front of him twist back and forth in the chair in front of him. Back and forth… Back and forth…

Urahara smirked, watching Ichigo stall. Hmmm.

Ichigo shook his head and finally resolved himself for the inevitable, eyes closed. Deep inhale, leaning back aaaaaand,

"I quit." There. He said it. The squeaking of the chair stopped and he cracked one eye open in apprehension. Urahara was grasping onto his arm rests and eyes wide, smile wiped off his face.

"…. Any reason why?"

Ichigo shrugged, hands in his hoodie pockets. "No choice."

Urahara righted himself and brushed imaginary dust from his shirt, leaning back forward, and mouth hiding behind his hands, eyes behind his hair. "Well then, in that case…."

Urahara looked up at Ichigo, eyes gleaming. "I might just _have_ to bite."

Ichigo's blood ran cold and all he could think was….. _Oh fuck my life…_

It was peaceful all throughout the store, customers shopping quietly, and the workers working quite studiously. Abruptly, all that was blown to hell as a blood curdling scream launched itself around the building, soon followed by the male who caused it. Ichigo dove through the door, hit the floor, rolled, and got up running. People, frazzled, could only watch in dazed shock as he ran past. Almost immediately after, a blond man shot out of the room, swinging a cane like a madman.

"Get your ass back here, Kurosaki! So I can beat it!" Urahara laughed, gaining on him. Ichigo looked back and screamed louder.

"Psycho!"

"Hahaha! Better run faster, Kurosaki ifin' yer thinkin' of escapin'!" He thwapped the cane against the ground near Ichigo's ankles again, making the younger male jump and howl in fright. "But just remember, you'll be facing me sooner or later!"

Ichigo shoved open the door, threw open the door to the car, dove in, and kicked it shut.

"Drive!" He screamed.

Nel, the poor woman, jumped and slammed her foot on the accelerator, just as a blond man's face smooshed against Ichigo's window.

"I see yooou, Kurosaaaakiiiii!"

"AAAAAAH!" Ichigo screamed, causing Nel to jump again and scream herself, eyes wide and horrified. With the tires squealing, they swerved out of the parking lot, cut off a car, and shot down the road, leaving skid marks.

Urahara watched as he rubbed his raw nose (from getting rubbed across the car).

"Hmmmm. I'll be keeping my eye on you, Ichigo. I did promise your father that much." Urahara stared a few more seconds before he flipped out his fan and walked back inside the store. He looked over the edge of his fan at everyone who was seemingly still frozen in their places. Ignoring the awkwardness floating around, he smiled and laughed merrily.

"Oh don't worry everyone! I didn't kill him! He got away before I could!" He internally laughed as he walked back to his room, watching with amusement at their horrified expressions. He stepped inside his office, and closed the door, still smiling.

His workers shook their heads, very much (more or less) used to it. One continued to stare out the door, a contemplative frown on his face. He flicked his raven hair out of his face and pushed his glasses up his nose. With a hmph, he set back to work.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo had his face pressed against the window, his fingers clawing at the door handle, just in case he had to make a daring (and albeit stupid) escape. His eyes were wide and shifting back and forth, trying to take in everything, watching, waiting for the blond man from hell.

Nel, was shaking in her seat, eyes shifting to look at the rear view mirror, her hands jerking the wheel making them swerve sharply in their lane ever so often. She lifted a shivering hand and ran it down her face, quickly rubbing at her eyes. She opened them way too wide, trying to calm down. She seriously wasn't paid enough for this shit…

She cleared her throat. "So uh, anywhere else we have to go?" No matter how much she tried, she couldn't get the tremor out of her voice. Ichigo slowly pulled away from the window, exhaling a relieved breath.

"No… Thank! GOD!" Ichigo sprawled out in the backseat, his arms stretching across the rim of it, one knee pulled up, and legs spread apart. He leaned his head back and finally relaxed. He scowled up at the ceiling. "God damn it! I'm so tired of all this fighting and action and shit! What the hell is with all this? My life was so boring before, so why now? What the _hell_ did I do to deserve this?"

Ichigo groaned loudly and threw his hands up, clawing at the air. Nel glanced back at him, feeling bad. She knew exactly why he was going through all this: he had caught the eye of her boss, Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. She looked back into the rear view mirror and smiled sympathetically at him.

"As big of an assho-_jerk_ my boss is, he does pay good money. All you have to do is deal with his attitude." She stared at the road in silence for a minute and then snorted. "The real question is: is it worth the money?"

Ichigo snorted a laugh himself and shook his head in denial. "Fuck no it ain't… No amount of money is worth it."

Nel laughed, also shaking her head. "I know what you mean, but don't knock him off the list just yet. He pays _a lot_ of money." She watched the young man, she watched him shift and rub his face slowly, looking exhausted. He sat up straight, angry.

"Well that's all fuckin' fine 'n dandy but I don't even know what the hell I'm gonna be doin'! He hasn't told me jack shit! Fer all I fuckin' know, he's now my pimp and I'm his go to girl."

Nel couldn't help it, she really couldn't. She laughed, HARD. Ichigo watched her, snarling.

"I' glad you find this all fucking hilarious but I'm being dead serious. I honestly don't know what the hell he hired me for."

The young woman wiped the tears from her eyes as her giggles died. "Oh hun, don't worry. It'll be strictly work, he's not going to risk his job position for some hot ass, ya know?"

Ichigo choked on his spit and he coughed, thoroughly embarrassed. "Wuh-_What the hell_? Why the hell would you say something like that! I don't even fucking know yer name!" He covered his red face with his hands. Nel smiled in the mirror at him.

"Oh c'mon hunny, it's like you didn't know it yerself. Yer practically a woman's wet dream come true."

Ichigo spluttered some more. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THIS FROM YOU!"

Nel laughed more as they pulled into a parking lot. She laughed the whole time as they parked only to finally calm down as they were walking towards the building. Once again serious (more or less so), she turned a fond smile towards Ichigo.

"Since we're going to be working together from now on, might as well know each other's names right? My name is Neliel and one _hell_ of a last name that I don't feel like telling you. Oh and, uh, call me Nel."

Ichigo nodded, watching her confused. Such a strange woman. "Name's Ichigo Kurosaki."

She smiled more, "Itsi-poo it is."

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. "_Isi-poo?_ Oh _hell no!_ It's Ichigo! ICHIGO, DAMMIT!" He started walking again, "Too much like what my father used to call me…"

He looked away, all fiery rage gone, only a sad husk remained. Nel frowned down at him, sadly.

_Poor thing._

She smacked his back _extremely_ hard. The wind gushed out of his lungs and he stumbled forward in surprise. He grabbed at his back and groaned, he glared up at her. She smiled sweetly back. Distraction? _Success._

She looked towards the doors they were approaching. "So, obviously yer knew here, there's somethings I gotta lay down fer ya. There's some people you need to stay away from and people you can't be seen without. Let's start with the one's to stay away from.

"If ya see a man with brown curly hair and glasses, that's my boss's boss. His name is Mr. Aizen. You want to stay as far away as possible from him and make certain he hears nothing of you. Then there's his left hand man, Tousen. He's got dark skin and wears sunglasses all the time. He might be blind but that guy can really make yer life hell. Now Gin… Erm, he's uhm… just keep yer distance from him.

"Everyone else… Well, more or less they shouldn't outright be mean to you unless given orders or something." Nel stopped walking abruptly and turned to Ichigo and grabbed his arm. Ichigo looked at her confused.

"One guy you should avoid at all costs too, is a really tall guy with long black hair and a huge smile. That's Nnoitra. He is a cruel individual and will do anything just to make yer life hell. Do you understand me?"

Ichigo stared into her eyes and saw that she was dead serious. He nodded again. She smiled again and they walked inside.

Instantly, Ichigo felt out of place. He looked at all these people in suits and with slicked back hair and manicured nails (for the women). They stared at him, showing their obvious disgust. Ichigo gladly returned their sentiments with scowls. He might have looked like he knew what he was doing on the outside, but on the inside he was so shocked and confused.

So many people of different shapes and sizes. _So many different hair colors!_ He'd fit right in here in that way at least. He staggered after Nel, partially in awe filled shock. They turned down so many different hallways and made so many turns that he didn't even try to remember the way. All he knew was that at some point, they started going up.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ikkaku drained another beer. His eyes lazily lolled over to an unstable Renji. The red head sat there, clenching at his hair, his other hand nursing a beer. His head lifted from the table and his blood shot eyes looked over at him, mouth opening.

Oh god! He was going to start again. He was going to need another beer! Ikkaku scrambled to grab one, and downed half of it in one gulp.

Renji sighed. "Aw god, Ikkaku… He. He fucking… He fucking _kissed_ me! Do you know how scary that was? My boss was _kissing _me. Like, open mouthed slobber, tongue, and all _kissing._"

Ikkaku rolled his eyes away from Renji. They'd been at this for god knows how long. And it was the same thing over and over and _goddamn _over swigged the last of that beer down and slammed it down on the table to join the rest of the beer carcasses laying about.

He certainly wasn't sure how long they'd been at it, but he was _pretty _certain he was drunk. He slapped his knees, the room span in wild circles, he stood up, swayed, and fell back into the chair.

Yep. Definitely drunk.

He settled back into the chair and readied himself for more droning. He could feel his temper boiling under his skin.

Renji, on the other hand was roiling around in his own misery. Byakuya, his boss, BYAKUYA! His _male_ boss. Byakuya! His boss! His _boss!_ He whined and scrubbed his face desperately. Ugh! He couldn't get over it! His boss, _his boss_, Byakuya had kissed him. Oh god! It was so hot! He had been pushed against a wall, his boss pressed on him from the other side, and _oh god his mouth._

His tongue was in his mouth and _his hands_. Oh Jesus his hands were feeling everywhere. And heaven help him, he had_ loved_ it.

Maybe that was the real reason he was so caught up on it. Renji picked up his beer put it to his mouth, was about to take a sip, whined again, and slammed it down. He buried his face in his arms again.

Ikkaku watched him blurrily. Oh, yeah. He had been doing that for god knows how long too. Ikkaku slowly looked at the clock, then back at Renji. Bullshit time was up.

"Welp… Iiiiii've 'ad enough of thisssshit. Time for your ballz to grow back." He stood up, staggered, and leaned against Renji's shoulder. Renji glanced at him, so he glared. "Lizzen up, sissy boy… "

Ikkaku inhaled deeply. "Grow a pair. Quit shittin' errrrround an' do somefin 'bout it. If yer sooo torn up 'bout it." Ikkaku stumbled slightly, "then tell 'im."

Renji watched him with a frown. He pushed Ikkaku away (who fell to the ground) and left. His mind was only slightly fuzzy but when he stepped out into the sizzling heat, it nearly felled him. With a grunt, he shrugged it off and started an aimless walk to nowhere.

His thoughts were all he paid attention to, much to his later dismay. In the background, he could hear a voice saying something. He stopped and let his mind wander back to reality. Was… Was it saying his name?

"Renji."

He stopped and turned and just about shit his pants.

There, standing a few feet away, was Byakuya. Oh damn it! Renji looked about quickly for an escape, face red. He was about take his chances by running down the street when a hand wrapped around his arm. Renji snapped his head back. Byakuya stared down at him.

"Even now you try to run from me." His eyes were half closed in displeasure. With a hum, Byakuya hefted Renji up and onto his shoulder and back the few paces to his house. It had been pure luck that his little sister Rukia had asked him to pick up her keys she forgot in the door's lock. He just so happened to glance up and see the dazed and questionably sober man stumbling by. With a frown he pulled Renji inside.

Renji, just took it all in stride, too dizzy to care. He felt the world shift and air whoosh past him as he was thrown onto a couch. He laid there on his back, staring off into a random corner.

Byakuya, taking the chance to stare, did so. Renji's shirt rode high on his belly, his warm skin exposed. His hair flung about in a wild splay on the cushions, his cheeks red with blush. He curled his arms near his head, face turning slowly, blearily, to get an understanding of his surroundings.

Byakuya blinked, and without thinking, reached forward and gently rubbed along the lines of Renji's muscled stomach. The inebriated man watched him, eyes half closed with tired stupor. Byakuya took this chance by the horns. Leaning forward, he ghosted his free hand down Renji's cheek.

"Am I so disgusting to you?" Byakuya whispered against Renji's lips. "Is it so disgusting to even give me a chance? Just because we're men?"

Renji watched him with his half closed eyes, lips parted as he breathed heavily, feeling nauseous and dizzy. He slowly shook his head. "No... Not disgusted… I liked it. But I'm scared. I'm scared because I liked it… I… I dun wanna like men…"

Byakuya grasped Renji's hand in his and rubbed his knuckles gently. "Don't be afraid. It won't change anything. You shouldn't be ashamed to love those who you do."

Renji shook his head lazily again. "But I still dun wanna love a man. I dun wanna… I wanna fall in love with a woman and get married and have kids…" His voice was fading faster as he fell deeper under the pull of sleep.

Byakuya squeezed his hand and swallowed back the pain. The man he loved was attracted to him… and yet was still rejecting him. It was a bitter pill to swallow. He reached up and ran his fingers lovingly through Renji's hair.

"Before you shoot me down completely… Give me a chance, okay? Even if it's a tiny bit, I'll take anything I can get." Byakuya couldn't believe he was practically begging! He watched as the red head's eyes fluttered and a very slight nod before he stilled and his breathing deepened. Byakuya sighed in bittersweet relief: Whether or not it was a drunken decision or not, he'd take that.

He leaned over and gently kissed the sleeping man's lips. He got up, and retrieved a blanket which he draped over Renji's prone body. He stood there and watched in grim silence.

Unbeknownst to him, a younger woman watched from just around the hallway corner. She had eavesdropped and watched her older brother through it all. She could tell her brother had it hard for her old friend Renji. She could only hope that whatever happened, they would both end up happy and no one burnt.

Love was _such_ a bitch. She shook her head and tiptoed back to her room.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Shinji stood there, outside the club, waiting. Oh, he wasn't in the line though. He was waiting for his friend to get off work, and boy! He was _certainly taking his sweet ass time. _He swayed and bopped to the insanely loud music, trying to pass the time faster. Finally, what seemed after an eternity and a half, his friend stepped outside. He scowled and immediately began walking away, knowing the other would follow.

"You sure as hell took forever today." He said, hoping to get something back in return. Anything. Anything at all?

His giant of a friend kept to himself and continued walking next to him. Shinji glanced at him and sighed, quietly muttering, "Why do I even bother?"

The taller of the two glanced through his bangs down at Shinji. He looked back towards the road, glancing around here and there to check out his surroundings. Shinji discreetly watched him. He pointed down a street.

"Ichigo lives down that street in the apartment complex at the very end." Shinji said quietly, very serious. The taller man raised his eyebrows. He honestly wasn't expecting that. They continued down the street in silence, the only sound echoing around was their footsteps.

As they went further, the sun sank lower, the sky darkening. The street lamps flickered on, every other one not working. It was quite…. _Erie._ As it got darker, it got colder. The two men shivered and pulled their coats tighter around themselves. After a half hour of walking or so, the apartment came into view.

The taller man winced as he saw the decrepit walls and peeling paint. He needed to do something to help Ichigo, he owed him so much. And here he was, living a good life while his friend lived in poverty. Guilt nearly choked him, he lifted an arm and rubbed at his chest. Shinji watched from the corner of his eye.

They walked into the lobby and asked for Ichigo's room number. The man behind the counter watched them with suspicion, but very reluctantly- after having assessed them thoroughly- told them the floor and room number. They nodded their thanks and travelled quickly to their destination. Knocking on the door, they received no answer.

They both shared a look and sat down on the floor. So all it was now was a waiting game. And now, after waiting for so long, a few more hours really didn't make a difference.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo walked out to the car with Nel. Thank god today wasn't his actual first day of work, it was only the run down: get him oriented and ready for work. He rubbed at his forehead with anxiety. Luckily, they didn't bump into anyone on their way around the building. Nel had told him that they were close to finishing this big deal of some sort. He didn't know, he blew it off as soon as she opened her mouth. But what he did catch was that he wasn't going to be working for Grimmjow per say: Nel was his boss, well-er-more or less.

He was going to be helping her get her work duties done. Apparently, it was the only job he could get without pissing off other people. Ichigo scratched at his ear. So… So he was a secretary's secretary? Or-er… Was he a secretary's assistant? He shook his head again and scowled. Whatever. It didn't really matter, so long as he got paid.

But all in all, it was a great day (well, besides being nearly killed by Urahara). He didn't even see Grimmjow! Insert happy squeal and rainbows of peace and love. Ichigo snorted loudly. Nel turned and looked at him and raised an eyebrow. Ichigo shrugged her off and got into the car.

Nel hopped into the front and started it. "Where to, Hot Shot?"

Ichigo scowled at her, hating the nickname. "My apartment, please."

She nodded and the car pulled out of the parking lot. As it moved smoothly down the road, Ichigo stared out the window, looking but not really seeing. His mind was too busy wrapped up in his thoughts, trying to make sense of his messed up life. He shook his head in denial. Who the hell would've thought that the devil himself would come in a handsome blue haired package?

Well, of course he was screwed because he was forced into a deal with the devil and he'd be paying. Oh sweet Jesus he'd be paying. Ichigo sighed. He'd just suck it up and deal with it. Ichigo rolled his eyes. No way in _hell_. He didn't even believe that bull shit. Just thinking about the prick pissed him off.

Ichigo yawned and rubbed at his eyes. Nel watched him from the rear view mirror, smiling. The kid was like a cute, little, pissed off puppy. She wanted to just hug him and pinch his little cheeks. She watched as his eyelids flickered open and closed.

Ichigo yawned again. Maybe a nap wouldn't be so bad after all. Hell, they wouldn't reach his apartment for another twenty minutes or so. His eyes shut and the world faded from existence.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Grimmjow sat at his desk, shuffling papers out of his way. He stared at his computer screen, watching surveillance videos of Ichigo and Nel. He watched as she showed him all the different rooms and floors and all the assholes to hide from (pretty much everyone).

He specifically watched Ichigo's face, checking out his reactions. The kid looked positively bored and pissed. Grimmjow couldn't help but smile. The expression on the kid's face suited him perfectly and he indulged himself in the tingling of satisfaction that moved about his body.

He couldn't wait until the kid actually started working here. Oh the _wicked_ _things he'd make him do._

Nel might be his "boss" on paper, but his body? _His body was his. _Grimmjow's smirk split wider and he cackled his amusement, waiting in impatient anguish; already antsy-no desperate- to feel the kid's body in his hands again.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo startled awake when he felt a hand shaking his shoulder.

"Ichigo, wake up. We're at yer apartment." Nel spoke quietly. Ichigo looked about blearily.

"Wuh," sleep still clogged his mind and he slowly pulled himself upright, a crick in his neck. As rubbed at it, Nel stood up straight allowing cold air to fill the car.

"C'mon, ya needa git inside. It's fricken freezing." He watched as she rubbed her arms, her knees huddled together, and her teeth chattering. Ichigo slowly unbuckled himself and stepped outside. The shock of the cold flicked him back into awareness.

"Fuck! Holy damn, it's cold!"

Nel nodded and moved to the driver's side. "Ya need anything else, cuz if not, I'm gone."

Ichigo shook his head no and she quickly hopped in to the car, waved goodbye, and drove off. He watched her until she turned a corner. He sighed as he looked up at the hell hole he lived in.

…. At least it was warm. With something to look forward to, he set off quickly. While walking up the stairs, he rubbed at his sore neck, rotating it in circles. No matter what, the pain stayed. He squinted his eyes shut as a particular throb passed. He sighed loudly. Once he was in his apartment, he was going to take one long ass shower.

"Ichigo."

And just like that, all thoughts were blown to high heaven. That was a voice he'd never thought he'd hear again. He slowly opened his eyes to blink owlishly at the two men now standing in front of his door. More specifically, the taller one.

Ichigo couldn't move. All he could do was stare in wonder and shock, eyes huge and mouth partly agape.

"Chad," he could barely whisper.

Chad looked at his old friend, taking in his new appearance: the skinnier frame, the more developed muscles, the longer hair, and even the worn thin clothes. His eyes looked back into Ichigo's disbelieving ones.

He opened his mouth for the second time that night. "We need to talk."

.:.~End of Chapter 6~.:.

So who was expecting that? Anyway, again I apologize for the delayed responses to your reviews. I will try to get to them sometime this week, I can't this weekend because I'm heading out for a leadership camping trip. Hopefully this week I won't have to juggle illness, two exams, and a 20 paragraph essay. 8(

I know there was VERY LITTLE Grimmjow in this chapter but he wasn't really needed in this one. This chapter was meat to more focus on Ichigo and his past and such issues. Can anyone guess who the unnamed worker at Urahara's was? Not like it's hard to tell… XD lol

Anyone enjoy that little Renji and Byakuya scrumptiousness? Of course I'm not going to make everyone like "HOT DAMN! I NEVER LIKED MEN BEFORE BUT I CERTAINLY LIKE IT NOW! LET'S SCREW!" 8/ Renji is going to cause conflict. But I'm certain Byakuya shall persevere –winks-

Next chapter, Ichigo and Chad have a discussion about stuff and MORE NEW CHARATERS? –GASP- Also Grimmpa will DEFINITELY be more present. Lol

LOVE YA GUYS! UNTIL NEXT TIME! 8D

~8DRainbowManVan8D


	7. Hustle And Bustle

Here we go, Chapter 7. Sorry, work and school took over my life completely. Worked weekends and went to school the rest. Forgive me! **PLEASE CHECK OUT MY ONE SHOT!**

Warnings! Language, violence, sexual situations, Chad speaks a bit more than he probably would I DON'T OWN OLD SPICE!

.:.~O3O~.:.

.:.~Chapter 7- Hustle And Bustle~.:.

Ichigo stood still, blood gone from his face. No way in hell…. _Chad? Oh.. Oh god._

Ichigo took a step back, muscles tensed to flee. Chad's eyes narrowed in warning, Ichigo flinched. Shinji watched in silence, grim expression encasing his face. Ichigo looked back and forth between them, trying to figure out how to escape. Chad took a step forward, eyes hard with determination.

"You can't run this time Ichigo," he said with his deep voice. "Last time we allowed you that, we never saw you again." He stared right into the red head's eyes, willing him to be compliant.

Ichigo shook his head, and scowled taking a step back. "Watch me!" Ichigo turned and ran jumping down half a flight of stairs, knees bending and sending him rolling. He'd rather run than face this right now. After a day so full of change and surprises, he couldn't handle anymore right now.

He panted as he turned a corner, running as if hell's fires were licking at his feet. All he could hear was the pounding of his heart in his ears. He felt relief flood him as the parking lot came into view, his legs pushing a little harder. Oh thank god! He was home free! …. Well, maybe not home free, but free none the less.

Ichigo shook his head and giggled giddily, euphoria fogging his thoughts.

Suddenly, he was crashing to the ground, a heavy weight pressed into his back. Ichigo yelled with rage, twisting and pushing. Hands around his torso tightened, lifting him up off the ground.

"I told you I wouldn't let you go."

Ichigo froze in his fighting. Chad sounded _livid_. His voice was sharp and steely and calm, a slight raise to its volume. He let Chad lift him higher off the ground as they travelled back to his apartment. But, as soon as Chad hefted him over his shoulder, all the indignity came rushing back.

With an outraged cry, Ichigo began fighting again in earnest.

"God _damn it_,Chad! I can walk myself! Put me on the fucking ground!"

Chad simply hefted Ichigo higher on his shoulder, ignoring him. As they traveled back, Shinji came into view, smirking like a Cheshire cat. He had his arms crossed and was leaning against the wall, legs also crossed.

"Time for an intervention, Ichigo. And you have no say in this either." His fingers reached forward, digging into Ichigo's back pocket.

"HEY!" Ichigo yelled, twisting, trying to see Shinji so he could kill him properly. He just smirked back and continued fishing. With a happy exclaim, he pulled out the keys to the apartment, and opened the door. Chad stepped inside while Shinji shut and locked the door.

Chad looked around, wincing as he saw how bad it all looked, despite Ichigo having obviously tried to make it better. He stepped forward and unceremoniously threw Ichigo onto the old love seat. Ichigo immediately tensed up, ready to fight; his fingers clenching the arm rests like pincers.

Chad crossed his arms and stood in front of him, blocking him from any exit. He was ready to shove Ichigo back into the seat if he needed to. They needed this talk and they were going to have it whether he wanted it or not.

Shinji stepped forward, teeth chattering and hands rubbing his arms. "I called everyone else while you were off chasing Gingerbread Man here. They said they'd be here in a few minutes." Shinji shifted, frowning at Chad. Chad nodded and turned back to Ichigo who suddenly looked very worried.

_Everyone else? Who the he- oh. Oh no. Oh god no, not them._

Ichigo jumped up and over the back of the seat, ready to run. Chad was instantly fighting to keep him there, his face fixed in grim seriousness. When Ichigo went one way, Chad went the other, more than ready to tackle him to the ground.

"You are _going to have_ this talk with us." Chad declared with finality. Ichigo immediately bristled.

"Wh-you think I'm gonna just stand here and take _this shit?_ Yer inviting people into my house withOUT MY SAY SO! I DON'T WANT TO SEE THESE PEOPLE!"

"BUT WE NEED TO SEE YOU!"

Ichigo froze, body thrown into shock. His eyes wide and mouth slack. Chad's face was twisted in anger, hands clenched into white knuckled fists, shaking. Chad took a step towards Ichigo, Ichigo promptly taking a step back.

"You might not want to see us but we need to see you. Ichigo. We know you were hurt, we understand. We let you have your space, waiting for you to turn to us when you were ready. But you kept pushing us away until we never saw you again. Ichigo, we know that you're hurting, still are but, can't you see it? You're pain hurts us too. We want to help you so bad, but it _hurts so much_ that you keep pushing away every time we try. Ichigo, we're hurting too."

Chad's anger quickly faded, shoulders slumping with fatigue. He rubbed at his hair, while Ichigo shifted uncomfortably. Shinji watched silently. Ichigo slumped too, looking at the ground.

"Look, Chad. I… I can't take this right now. I just went through a lot of crap today. I can't handle anymore crap right now. My mind is so frazzled. So much is happening all at once."

Ichigo sank back into the seat, sighing and rubbing his face. When he pulled them away, his eyes were red. Chad felt his heart clench with worry. He'd never seen his friend look like that when they were younger. He looked so old and worn out, tired.

Shinji sighed, and moved off the wall and stepped forward. "Look, Ichi. We're not trying to hurt you more, we just need you to talk to us. I might not have known you as long as these guys, but I still care about you. And seeing you like this all the time kills me. You might not consider us friends or anything like that, but I really care about you. And if this is what it takes for you to get better, so be it."

Ichigo stared at him through his fingers. He sighed again, his head slumping.

There was a knock at the door and suddenly all the tension was back in Ichigo's back. Shinji sighed and turned to answer the door.

Ichigo watched with apprehension as he pulled the door open and saw so many faces from his past. There in the door was standing Rukia, Orihime, Uryu, and Renji.

Renji smirked and laughed nervously. "Look at this.. For the first time in years, the gang's all here."

Ichigo swallowed thickly with anxiety.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Now that everyone was seated and as comfortable as they could get, Ichigo felt a tiny bit of tension in his shoulders leave. He was definitely not ready for this; probably never would be. But Chad was right… He'd put this off for far too long. Years too long.

Ichigo looked about at his old gang, observing them all secretly. Orihime had grown even more pretty since the last time he'd seen her, her features even more womanly. She appeared much more solemn. Uryu still looked like Uryu, except he'd grown taller. He was still skinny but appeared to have put on a tiny bit of muscle. His hair was longer than last time Ichigo saw it. Chad, the beast, he'd grown taller as well and his muscles seemed to thicken and bulge even more. His eyes remained hidden, lips turned down in a silent frown.

Then there was Rukia. Oh, Rukia. She was ageless. She looked the same, her black fringe hanging between her purple eyes. She hadn't aged a day. The only thing that belied it all was the look in her eye; a look that spoke of wisdom and maturity. It was all quite shocking, really. Ichigo could only guess what he looked like to them. He could guess though it probably wasn't flattering, considering he couldn't even stand to look at himself.

Ichigo lowered his head in shame. Something he realized, with understanding horror, was that everyone in the room still looked so younger; they seemed it, including Shinji. But he himself? He felt so old, felt like he looked much older than he should, felt weight on his shoulders that shouldn't even be present until much later years. He felt the burden of living weighing down his steps.

Ichigo sighed loudly and everyone turned to look at him, varying reactions. Most of which were horrified. This apartment, this place their once friend lived in was terrible! It was so terrible, Orihime fought with herself to keep the tears in. All of them were frozen in silence though, petrified to break the silence and accidentally cross some line that would end up pushing Ichigo away from them again.

Shinji watched on and grimaced. Pushing himself off the wall with a grunt, he stepped forward and into the awkward atmosphere.

"Well, since everyone is here and not talking, I'll get the ball rolling. Let's start with introductions. Ichigo, this is Chad, Orihime, Uryu, and Rukia." Shinji pointed at everyone respectively.

Ichigo scowled harder at the ground, muttering. "I know who they are, jackass…"

Shinji clapped his hands together and smiled. "Great then! We can all stop like fucking pussies and get some closure!"

With that, he moved back over to the wall and watched people shift uncomfortably. Orihime, shifted, frowning sadly. She leaned forward and touched Ichigo's hand.

"Ichigo… How've you been?" She whispered. He glanced up tiredly and stared into her misty eyes. He looked back down to the ground, unable to answer. She squeezed hand in grim sadness but was determined now to get an answer out of him. She scooted forward on her knees and clasped both his hands with hers. His bowed head lifted slightly to stare into her eyes yet again.

Orihime hesitantly smiled. "C'mon Ichi, you can tell us anything, ya know that right? I mean after all, we are your friends right? You always helped us through all our troubles. Let us be there for you at least just this once. We've been so worried for you, ya know? Even after these years, we never stopped thinking about you. You're still our close friend."

Those soft spoken words hit some chord deep inside Ichigo's heart and it was as if the dams broke. Before he could even catch himself, tears began flowing freely down his face.

Embarassed and angry with himself, he leaned back in the chair and hid his face with his hand, rubbing the bridge of his nose. His shoulders shook with silent sobs. How long had he held this in? How long had he told himself he was done crying over the pain of his lost family?

Upon that, Ichigo stopped crying for a moment, feeling Orihime's hands gently petting the one still in his lap. Was he crying about his dead family? Was he really? No… He supposed he wasn't. It was his friends. He was mourning the loss of his friends.

No, that wasn't right either. When he looked deeper at his emotions, of course there was pain and sorrow but deeper than that, there was elation. He felt pure happiness wrapping around his heart; encasing his cold body in warmth. Even after all this time, even after all he put them through, these few people were still willing to help him; still desperate to make him feel better.

Hidden behind his hand, a rueful smile at his stupidity arose. Quickly, the quaking sobs turned into shaking laughter. Everyone else watched him in confusion. Ichigo pulled his hand away, smiling down at Orihime laughing quietly. He rubbed furiously at his eyes and everyone else felt all this tension lift of their hearts; able to breathe easily again.

"Ugh, god Orihime. You sure as hell know how to make a guy feel like the biggest asshole and the best damn thing in the planet at the same time." He shook his head, smiling exasperated. Residual laughter poured from his lips. He wiped at his eyes one last time, glancing down at a now smiling and teary eyed Orihime. Ichigo looked up at everyone else and smiled his small smile, and sheepishly scratched the back of his head, hesitation still fluttering around in his heart.

Did he have any friends? Once upon a time maybe, or at least, that's what he had thought. Ichigo glanced at all the tired, relieved smiling faces and sighed quietly, relief flooding him. Turns out they never stopped being his friends. Ichigo swallowed his fear and took a leap of faith; he began to open up again.

It felt _amazing_.

Within minutes everyone was laughing and joking around, even Shinji had sat down and joined everyone; seamlessly fitting right in. Even though none of them had brought up the problems- the reason why they were there- Ichigo found that it could wait for another time. He was among friends again and that was the best thing he needed right now, not to swap sob stories. And it was _fun._

Ichigo found that, despite maybe a few differences, his friends were incredibly still the same. Uryu was still his prickly bastard self, Orihime was still her excitable happy self, Rukia was still sarcastic and a tid bit violent, and Chad was the ever stoic fortress and yet still gentle and kind.

Ichigo felt the years melt off his mind and body, and suddenly, he was in high school again, sitting on the roof and enjoying lunch with them. They were all back in freshmen year, laughing about their favorite shows or something funny that happened during class. The accident never happened and the world was right again.

_Ichigo was young again._

The smile on his face couldn't have even been blasted off by a direct hit to the face with a nuclear bomb. It was plastered there the rest of the night. Even after everyone had said their goodbyes and had set up a time to meet up again in a few days, his smile was still present. Even when he went to bed, he was still smiling. And for the first time in a very long time, Ichigo went to sleep easily; without fear of nightmares lurking in the brink.

His smile lasted even during his sleep.

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.

Ichigo stepped into the car smiling, and Nel had to double take, just to make sure she was picking up the right person. He even said good morning to her.

Quite obviously, she was concerned. She kept her eyes on him the whole way to work, the walk into the building, and all the way up to her office. She scratched at the back of her head, baffled.

Did he get laid or something? He seemed to be glowing like the freaking sun! And much like that, Nel didn't want to be the one to have to pull him back down to Earth.

And as much as she loathed who had done it, she was glad it didn't have to be her. With a slam of a door, in walked the very man she hated. No, no; hate was too light a word. Her eyes narrowed and she turned her nose up into the air, face shifting away; she caught Ichigo startling from the corner of her eye.

The man turned and looked at them, a vicious smile quickly pulling his lips upwards.

"Well well, look what the cat threw up; Nel her fucking self." He circled her like a vulture. Glancing at Ichigo he stopped and smirked more. "And it seems to have coughed up something new."

His eyes looked Ichigo up and down, Ichigo quickly deciding he did NOT like this man. Nel crossed her arms and glared at the man. "Get the hell away from us, Nnoitra. Isn't there some helpless child lying somewhere around here for you to disembowel? Go stick your nose in someone else's shit."

Nnoitra's eyes narrowed dangerously. "What was that,bitch? Was that a challenge, cuz I ain't a afraid to hit no bitch. I'll beat yer ass so bad that you'll be shittin' sideways fer the rest of yer life."

Suddenly, bright orange swallowed the lower part of his vision. With a displeased frown, he lowered his eyes and stared right into the livid eyes of that new comer. Nnoitra tilted his head, smirking.

"Got something to say, Carrot top?" His smirk widened to massive proportions when he saw trembling move along the smaller man's body. Abruptly, the world was flipping upside down and it felt as if a cinderblock had blown itself up against the side of his face, his body falling to the ground. He laid there, the world spinning, staring up at the ceiling. Watching a foot slowly lower to the ground.

Incandescent fury spiked through his gut. He sat up quickly. "You little shit," Nnoitra yelled. Quickly, he was on his feet and had the fucker held by his throat. There was no fear in this guy's eyes, only fury.

And was he one slippery motherfucker, with just a light wiggle, his neck was free of Nnoitra's hands and suddenly there were fists pelting him in the face. Nnoitra backed up quickly, anger quickly escalating.

"MOTHERFUCKER!" He charged and attempted to tackle the little weasel, only to have him dodge out of the way and kick him in the ass. The little fucker was playing with him. He turned around, rage burning in his eyes.

Ichigo took a menacing step forward. He didn't care who this fucker was or thought he was, NO ONE spoke to his friends like that. In retrospect, somewhere way in the back of his mind, Ichigo considered it hilarious that he already considered the woman a friend.

He watched as Nnoitra steadily became more and more angry. Just as the stupid shit was charging again, a door slammed open, a foot lowering to the ground. His anger diverted from the red head to the blue haired bastard that stomped in, glowering.

"What the fuck is going on in here?" Grimmjow yelled. He glanced between Nnoitra and Ichigo, seeing Ichigo's pissed off face and the little drop of blood on Nnoitra's lips. Grimmjow quickly connected the dots and a shit eating smirk took hold. Soon after that, barking laughter.

"Oh, oh god Nnoitra. You stupid fuck! Yer getting' yer ass beat ain'tchya? How'zit feel, hmmm?" Grimmjow taunted the raging man in front of him. Nnoitra's sneer turned more deadly.

"Yeah sure, keep laughin' it up fucker. I heard you was in the hospital cuz of this here little effer. So yeah, keep laughin, cuz you got hurt way worse than I am."

Grimmjow's laughter abruptly stopped, and a scowl took its place. "Look you shit eater, you shoulda seen what I did to _him_. Besides, keep pissin' 'im off. You'll see just how mean that little fucker can be."

Ichigo glared at them both, they were speaking as if he wasn't even standing_ two feet away_. It was irritating. Just as he was about to voice his complaint, a long suffering sigh filled the room. Ichigo snapped his jaw shut as he and everyone else turned to glare at the new intruder.

Lifeless green eyes stared back at them all. "Mr. Aizen wished me to tell you all to quit slacking and get back to work."

Nnoitra scoffed and pointed viciously at the smaller man. "No way in hell, Ulquiorra! Not until I teach this little shit who's boss!"

Grimmjow stepped in at this point, teeth bared. "That 'little shit' is my employee! So step off Nnoitra! He already knows who's boss: ME!"

Nnoitra's head swung to look back at Grimmjow, livid. "WHAT? YER HIS FUCKING BOSS? Well no wonder he's such an annoying piece of shit!"

Grimmjow took a step closer, Nnoitra doing the same. "Wanna say that to my face, you cock sucker?" Grimmjow yelled at him, stepping closer.

Nnoitra took another step forward, "just did, dipshit!"

Nel watched in silent annoyance, so used to antics such as these while Ichigo (completely forgotten) watched in bemusement. That's when Ulquiorra stepped forward, grabbing both men by the ear. Yelps and swearing filled the room.

With no emotion, "now that I have your undivided attention yet again, I will repeat my earlier message just this once." He glanced between the two idiots. "Mr. Aizen said to stop goofing off and get back to work. Nnoitra. You're not even on the right floor. Leave at once and go back to your office, leave this kid alone. He has nothing to do with you since he is, in fact, one of Grimmjow's employees.

"Grimmjow, you are setting a bad example in front of your new member. We do not want people to believe that our industry behaves in such unabashed and rash ways. Go back into your office and finish that paperwork you were supposed to finish two days ago."

He looked at each of them respectively as he spoke. Then his lifeless gaze fell upon Ichigo. "And as for you. Even if you were standing up for your fellow employee and boss, the way you handled the situation was unorthodox and unacceptable. You may have gotten this job through different means, but I will not hesitate to have you fired if this unbusinesslike behavior continues.

"Am I understood?"

Ichigo scratched at his arm, sheepishly. Grimmjow and Nnoitra looked away defiantly. This guy, Ulquiorra, sure had a way to make them feel like a child being scolded by an adult.

He pulled harder on their ears and spoke a bit louder. "I said, 'am I understood?'" The two men yelped and nodded cursing and tugging to get free. Ichigo nodded. Ulqiorra did so as well. "Good. I hope to see improvement in everyone's behavior then."

With that, he released Grimmjow and Nnoitra who quickly jumped away hissing, rubbing at their ears. Ulquiorra silently exited the room, face still passive as he left two very pissed off men cursing his name.

Nnoitra stepped forward and started to walk towards the door briskly. He turned a vile glare to Ichigo as he passed. "This isn't over, dickwad. You just made enemies with the wrong guy."

Ichigo just sneered and watched with satisfaction as Nnoitra left, slamming the door shut. Grimmjow gave the door the finger and snorted. Nel took a cautious step forward and gently latched onto Ichigo's arm. He turned to glanced back at her. Her face was worried.

"You didn't have to do that for me, ya know? I can handle myself."

Ichigo shook his head. "I know you can handle yerself, believe me I know you can. It's just, nobody talks to my friends that way in front of me, and gets away with it." His words were clipped, anger still fueling his adrenaline. Nel's eyes widened slightly and a soft smile spread on her lips gracefully.

"Friends, huh? … I think I can live with that." And with those words, she had him smiling too. Well, that is until Grimmjow butted his ugly head in.

"This is all nice 'n shit, but I gotta talk to you," he pointed at Ichigo, "in my office right now. No if's, and's, or but's. _Now._"

With that, the asshole stepped back through the doors he had entered from and out of sight. Ichigo turned hesitant eyes to Nel, who nudged him forward gently.

"Better not keep him waiting. It'll only be worse if you do."

Ichigo nodded with resignation and stepped into the office, gently shutting the door behind him. He turned and glanced around the pristine office, actually quite shocked to see that it was very neat and clean. His eyes roved to the man sitting behind the desk, writing something down furiously, glaring at the sheet of paper as if it would burst into flames if he did it long enough.

Grimmjow glanced up, only to check if Ichigo had entered yet. Upon seeing the young man, he smirked and looked back down to his paperwork; writing faster, trying to finish. Finally, he could talk to the young punk in front of him. It felt like so long since they had last spoken. Which, of course, only served to piss him off more; he wanted to hear his cries of pain, his pleas for reprieve. It was quite arousing to think about.

With finality, he threw the pen down onto his desk and stood up. He watched as Ichigo immediately tensed up. He couldn't help but smirk. _Smart kid._

Without warning, Grimmjow quickly ran forward, catching the kid off balance, and threw him back into the wall, quickly pressing up against him. Grimmjow sighed with pleasure as he felt his leg slide between Ichigo's, whose quickly clamped down on his. He held Ichigo by his neck, though his feet were flat on the ground; more than anything it was a warning for the kid to not get any ideas.

Ichigo watched with wide eyes. Nel had said that this guy wouldn't try to pull anything while at work! Was he really that desperate? Or did she not know her boss as well as she thought did? Either way, he was screwed. He couldn't get his knees up high enough to push Grimmjow away and with the fingers wrapped loosely around his neck, he didn't dare try his fists.

_He was cornered and Grimmjow knew it was going to happen too._

Grimmjow leaned forward and sniffed Ichigo's hair heavily, then sighed. "Mmm, you smell like Old Spice. I like it."

He leaned forward and licked a hot trail up to Ichigo's ear, which he quickly stuck his tongue in. Ichigo couldn't help but grimace and squirm, Grimmjow's hand tightening in warning. He quickly ceased movement and the hand loosened. He pulled his mouth away from his ear and smirked in Ichigo's face.

His body pressed harder against him, making it very hard to breathe. Grimmjow's heat flooded his senses and then a mouth was on his. Ichigo gasped struggling to push away. Grimmjow simply laughed, pulling him off the wall and slamming him into the other wall, the breath rushing out of his lungs in a gasp.

Grimmjow quickly took advantage of that, and dove his tongue in, Ichigo too busy trying to fill his lungs back up and get rid of that sickly sweet feeling in his chest. When he could concentrate enough, he felt Grimmjow's tongue moving expertly in his mouth and a hand snaking down and brushing against his crotch. He choked on his anger and began writhing, trying to get free.

He threw his forehead into Grimmjow's and his head went flying back, with a curse. Grimmjow looked back at him, glaring.

Ichigo, gasping, yelled, "MOTHERFUCKER! I NEVER SAID YOU COULD DO THIS! GET THE FUCK OFFA ME!"

Grimmjow simply grabbed hold of Ichigo and threw him to the ground, quickly climbing on top, crushing him to the floor. "I'm really getting' sick a ya fightin' me."

Ichigo glared violently back, "WELL QUIT DOIN' SHIT AND WE WON'T HAVE A PROBLEM!"

The insufferable man just stared down at him and then smirked, laughing. "Now where would be the fun in that?"

His lips lowered again and began nipping at Ichigo's neck. Despite himself, and his revulsion, it felt good. He gasped and writhed all the harder. Grimmjow pulled his head up and chuckled breathlessly in Ichigo's ear.

"Mmm, keep doing that. Feels 'mazing." He whispered and thrust down, hard. Ichigo gasped when he felt something dig into his crotch. It hurt, and it was unyielding and hot. His legs shook with need to get away, icy fear filling his blood. A cold sweat broke out on his skin.

"P-please, Grimmjow. I'm asking you. Get off of me."

Grimmjow pulled away from biting at Ichigo's neck and stared blankly into his fearful eyes. This was what he wanted, everything he wanted; it was perfect! And yet it felt completely wrong! What was wrong with this? He wanted Ichigo panting and scared and pleading and here it was happening right underneath him and he _hated it._

Grimmjow turn his face away with a scowl. "Tch… Crying bitch. That's not what I wanna hear. Disgusting."

He stood up and walked over to his window overlooking the city. "Get the fuck out. Don't come back in unless or until I tell you to."

Ichigo scrambled to his feet nodding frantically. No way in hell was he going to disobey those orders right now. With that, he scrambled out of the office and into the safety of Nel's observance.

Grimmjow listened to the door as it slammed shut behind him. His teeth ground together so hard, his jaw bulged. He leaned his arm against the window and laid his head upon the limb.

_What the fuck was wrong with him? _He had everything within his grasp and he couldn't stand the sight of it. It made him sick. That little shit shouldn't ever look at him with eyes like that. If he ever looked at him like that again, he'd beat the shit out of him. Where was that never ending defiance?

But what was more aggravating at the moment was himself. Why couldn't he just take what he wanted like he always did? The kid was practically before him on a silver platter (not really, but hey! That's how he saw it), ripe for the taking.

"FUCK!" He thrust his fist into the glass, a huge crack splintering out from the impact. He watched with wide intense eyes as a little line of blood dribbled down the glass. He dropped his throbbing fist and stared out the cracked window.

"Little fuckin' orange haired punks and their fuckin' faces. They outta all just die," he grumbled as he stepped away from the window, called Nel to bring bandages, and set back to work.

For right now, he could try and ignore the little punk by burying himself in mind numbing paperwork. He could forget about his scowling face and infuriating personality. Maybe he could even forget about how hard he was at the moment. Grimmjow snorted in disdain.

Yeah… He didn't fucking believe he could forget that one either.

.:.~ End of Chapter Seven~.:.

…. I love Old Spice…

What's this? Closure? New coworkers? AND GRIMMJOW CONTEMPLATING ICHIGO? LIKE, GASP! Who'da thunk, yeah? Lol, anyway. Yeaaaaaaaaayyy! I got to use Ulquiorra again! 83 He's so much fun to write. Sadly, Ikkaku wasn't in this chapter but that's okay. He's still important.

AS FOR WHAT THEY ALL (ICHICHI AND CO) SPOKE ABOUT, I DECIDED IT WASN'T ALL THAT IMPORTANT YET. Don't worry, I'm not going to ignore like three years worth of neglect and such. Trust me, that will be dealt with accordingly, but it wasn't time yet. They need to take baby steps, ya hear? It will come eventually.

So some movement with Grimmjow and his feelings. Not so much with Ichigo, but it will come with time. Quite possibly very soon. 83 So don't you worry about things spicing up. Again, I apologize for the huge delay. Life totally took command and I had no say in it what so ever.

LOVE YA GUYS! UNTIL NEXT TIME! 8D (I'm currently jamming out to Time of the season by The Zombies)

~8DRainbowManVan8D


End file.
